Keeping It Professional
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: When Jonathan Good meets a feisty and fiery redhead at a bar, sparks fly and things happen. When he learns that the same redhead from the bar has his wrestling career in her hands, things become unpredictable and when the lines of kayfabe and reality get mixed up in their lives, they come to each other for some help. But, will they benefit from even more? Dean Ambrose/OC.
1. An Intimate Confrontation

Jonathan Good was taking a sip of his cool and refreshing beer after a house show. This was what he enjoyed—going to a bar, being alone and with his beer bottle in one hand. His eyes went searching around the room for the next ring rat that would have the opportunity to sleep with this eccentric and dangerous man. But, there was a problem—he's slept with all of them and he was bored of this same, old game. Those types of women want only his—well, his male part, let me just say that. Secretly, in the back of his mind, he wanted a different girl that would give him some sort of challenge. But, that's not really his priority to find. His wrestling always came first and no one, not even a girl, would get in the middle of that.

"Hey Jon." Jon's stable mate, Colby Lopez, patted him on the back as he took a seat next his friend.

Jon took one last look at his surroundings and turned to Colby. "Do you ever get bored of this?" he asked him.

Colby scuffed at him. "No, this is probably the best part of the job—giving these women the satisfaction to say that they fucked a member of The Shield." Colby shook Jon by his shoulders, trying to hype up his bored friend.

By the looks of things, it didn't work, since Jon is still bored and isn't planning on fucking any women tonight. "This game is getting boring to me. None of these women excite me or say that I should fuck them six ways to Sunday." he lied his back against the table with his beer in his hand.

Jon looked at his friend in disbelief. Jon was like the master of this game. He could get any girl that he wanted to and take them back to his hotel room and fuck them and he's saying that he is bored? Bored of his own game?

"The master is bored of his own game?" Colby couldn't help, but raise a brow in confusion. "Are you saying that you've lost your touch?"

Jon growled at him. "I didn't lose anything. Maybe you're just threatened of me." he said to him, so sly.

"What's going on?"

The two stable mates looked at their third stable mate, Joe Anoa'i. Joe didn't like the game that Jon and Colby would play. That wasn't his style and he's been always taught that women should be treated with respect. So, he was basically the driver for them, when they got wasted.

"The master is bored of his game." Colby mocked Jon, which received an eye roll from him. "He's finally gotten _soft!"_

Hearing the word_ soft _come out of Colby's mouth angered Jon. That is one thing that he claims that he is not. Jon didn't care about anything at all. He was ruthless, heartless and misunderstood. He doesn't even think that he is human. He can't be human if he doesn't feel anything nice.

Jon exchanged a glare to Colby. "You think that I'm soft, Lopez? You just think that me being bored means that I'm soft? If you want to see me at my work, then, I'll find a woman by the end of the night." Jon bargained with him.

Colby smirked at him. He seems to finally gotten into his best friend's head. He's got his best friend back. "You got a deal." he agreed and went off to a different location.

Joe stayed where he was and looked at his troubled friend—he couldn't help, but pay attention to him. He wasn't in the mood to do anything like that tonight. What was on his misunderstood mind?

"You don't have to do what Colby wants you to do, you know? He's drunk and didn't mean to say those things to you." Joe tried to make him feel better.

Jon straightened himself up to find a comfortable position to sit himself in. "I know Anoa'i but have I gotten soft? Or is it just not my night?"

"Jon…" Joe began and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You can still be hard and soft at the same time. I'm able to do that." Joe explained to him. In Joe's mind, you can be hard and soft at the same time. He was able to be this vicious powerhouse and still be kind enough to sign a few autographs for their fans.

"I'm not soft, Joe." Jon stated as he looked the man in the eyes. "I'm ice cold." he took another sip out of his cold beer bottle.

Joe looked back at his friend, drinking his life away and shrugged his shoulders. At least, he can say that he tried to talk and reason with him, but, there was no getting through Jon sometimes. You have to be a fucking mind reader to know, what goes inside that man's mind. Joe didn't want to disrupt him anymore and just walked away to the back of the bar, so he can watch the two men, incase, they needed any help.

Jon looked at his beer. That was where his focus was on. He was just thinking that this would be his last and only drink for tonight, before going back to his hotel room, where he can expect Colby to bitch about him going soft.

"What can I get you?" he overheard the bartender ask someone.

"Just get me a beer. I have a job to get to tomorrow." he overheard a female respond.

When he heard the woman speak, he turned to her. This woman was texting away on her phone. Who was she texting? A boyfriend maybe? A best friend? That wasn't any of his damn business. He studied the woman with a fair complexion, brown eyes, full eyelashes, baby pink lips and nails. But, what stood out the most was her gorgeous, long, dark red hair.

This woman was perfect—the perfect victim to be exact.

The bartender returned and placed a beer bottle right in front of her and left to greet another costumer, who just arrived. The woman continued to text on her phone, before realizing that her beer bottle had already arrived.

Jon continued to study the redhead with a smirk creeping up on his face. "Hey, you come here often?" he used that typical pick-up line that most guys would begin with, when hitting on a woman.

The redhead looked to her left; there was a muscular and intimidating man. His short and messy light brown hair looked like it could be brushed, his blue eyes had that mystery to him and his fair complexion seemed to be like the only normal thing about him.

"Nope, I'm usually somewhere classier than this." she gave a fake smile that came off as bitchy.

"You're claiming that guys that go to bars aren't classy?" he began to flirt with the woman.

"By the looks of things…" her eyes wandered off around the bar and then back at him. "No, not really."

"Oh, so you're one of those prissy girls?" Jon questioned.

Did Jon just ask her that question? This chick was not just goodie-goodie—this girl had some edge to her. This chick could go down and dirty, if forced too. She was a girl that he wouldn't know how to handle.

"I'm not prissy." she leaned closer to his ear. "I'm a bad girl." she whispered seductively and bit her bottom lip looking at him.

Jon looked at her—she wanted him. His smirk grew more. She was perfect—the perfect target. She was the ticket to get Colby to stop bitching about him going soft. To this chick, she needed to make a statement to him to prove to him, that she wasn't a prissy woman. Jon looked into her brown eyes.

"How bad are you, Sweetheart?" he asked her.

* * *

Jon shoved her against the wall and began to make out with her in his hotel room. He clutched her long, wavy red hair and deepened the kiss. She slide off his leather jacket to the floor and began to slide his white shirt right across the room as they continued to kiss. The adrenaline rush between them was intense. The chick pulled away and looked up at Jon, who was grinning back at her.

"Make those hands useful." she smirked and put his giant hands on her small waist.

And with that response, Jon picked her up and her legs wrapped around her waist. Jon had a hard time sliding that pink and black crop top off her, but when he did, he placed her on the bed and began to kiss her over and over. Jon stopped kissing her for a moment and looked into her glistening brown eyes in the darkness of his hotel room.

"What's your name?" he asked her, realizing that he had forgotten to ask her for her name.

"Roxanne Collins… or…" she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "You can call me Roxy." she winked at him.

And after that, Jon unhooked her bra and well, you can assume what happened next.

* * *

_So, I'm back with another Dean Ambrose fan fic. I liked how my last one turned out and I thought that I would try another because I love the guy so much! Maybe, this one will have more of an intense and darker vibe? How was the start? I figured that this story should begin with a 'bang'…get it? Because they… ha-ha. Please fave, follow and review! :) Xoxo_


	2. Just A One Night Stand

Jon and Roxanne were sleeping in the bed together. There was no doubt that the sex was good and it was definitely what Roxanne needed to make the statement of she was not some prissy girl. To Jon, it would finally get Colby off his back. That intimacy was what they needed.

Unknowingly, a sleeping Jon put his arm around a sleeping Roxy and nuzzled himself on her shoulder. Roxanne turned herself around and pressed her cheek on Jon's warm chest and nuzzled herself to him. This was a silent moment. Roxanne slowly opened her eyes and let out a huge scream, when she realized that she had slept with some random guy from a bar. Jon sprung awake and sat up.

"Why the hell did you scream?" Jon asked annoyed, he wasn't expecting to wake up to a bunch of screaming.

Roxy covered her chest with the bed sheets. She was totally frightened. "I never done this before." she looked at Jon mortified.

Jon shook his messy hair and ran his fingers through it. "Now, now, don't worry Roxy, this was just a one time thing—a one night stand. We will never cross paths again." he put his hand on her shoulder for assurance.

"It _better_ be a one night stand—"she scuffed and realized that she didn't know this man's name. How responsible was Roxy?

"Jon," he gave her his name. "And don't worry; it's a one night stand. And after we've done it, I am supposed to kick you out of my hotel so…" he trailed off.

Roxanne knew what Jon was asking for her to do and she gasped in disbelief. She then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, I'll be out of your hair. Have a good life, Jon." she and along with a sheet, got out of Jon's bed. Jon smirked as he watched Roxy grab her clothing, which were scattered all over the room.

* * *

"So, I suppose the master is finally back?" Colby smirked as he slid on his vest.

"You can say that. The girl was the perfect victim to prove my point. And, it didn't hurt to be easy on the eyes." Jon imagined the lovely brown shade of eyes that belonged to Roxy. They were such a lovely shade that he smirked just thinking about them.

"Would it kill you guys to be in a committed relationship for once in your lives?" Joe rolled his eyes. He was absolutely disgusted by the things his two other stable mates were talking about.

"Why gotta be such a sourpuss?" Colby asked, draping his arm over his bigger team mate.

"I'm just saying. You guys don't want to be forty years old and _still_ picking up women at the bar. It just seems creepy." Joe debated disgustedly.

"Well Joe…" Colby approached Jon and draped his arm around him. "We can't be stopped," he smirked and looked at Jon. "Right Jon?"

Jon was focused on something else. He was _that _strange of a guy, who would wander off, leaving the world that he lived in. He didn't have a certain thought clouding his mind. It was just that one moment, where you are distracted and you don't realize where you are.

"Uh yeah…" he responded confused. He had no clue about what Colby was rambling on about. It could possibly be about something really stupid. It normally was sometimes.

"Were you somewhere else?" Joe asked Jon. Joe knew about those times where Jon would zone out of a conversation and wander off somewhere else. Also, it seemed obvious that Jon wasn't listening to him or Colby.

"It shouldn't be any of your business." Jon growled. Truthfully, he did zone out of the conversation, but he hates to explain himself. He hates to open up about himself.

"Alright, alright." Colby raised his hands in defense, even thought it was Joe who asked him the question.

A knock was heard on the door. A stage tech walked in and looked at the three gentlemen that were in the locker room.

"Stephanie McMahon needs the entire WWE roster in the backstage area. She says that it is very important." the stage tech notified them.

* * *

Jon, Colby and Joe followed the stage tech to the backstage area in a line. Jon was in the front, Colby was right behind him and Joe was the last one. The three of them had no clue whatsoever of what Stephanie wanted the entire WWE roster in the backstage area. The Shield found most of the roster crowded in a small backstage area. Stephanie stood in front of the room as she whistled for their attention.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I know we have a show to run. But, since our head writer was released a few weeks back, we have been on a search for a new one. Well, I am proud to say that we found one." Stephanie announced and the entire roster broken into applause.

Jon hated writers. They would always try to put words inside his mouth and try to make him be their puppet. Jon didn't really promo with the words that the creative writers wrote out for him—he used improvisation. He believed that when he's cutting a promo that it is his only opportunity to get his points across. And if a writer writes his promos for him, he feels like the words are being forced into his mouth—it's not believable and thus, it wouldn't be believable to the fans. And, he wants the fans to believe in what he's saying.

"This young woman has been a WWE fan for about a decade. But, she hasn't watched it in about a year. So, she may need some recapping of what has happened. I know, I say it's good to be prepared but, this woman had credentials that couldn't be passed up. Now further to do, please give a warm welcome to the new head writer for the WWE, Ms. Roxanne Collins!" the roster broke into applause again, when they saw the fiery redhead walk to Stephanie and shake her hand.

The facial expression of Jon went blank, when he saw the same redhead, that he had a one night stand with will have his WWE career in her hands. And man, was he regretting his actions from the night before?

Roxanne could be out to get him.

* * *

_Roxy's a creative writer and Jon hates creative writers. This should be an interesting relationship.. Thank you to those who favored, followed and reviewed this story. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. Hate To Break It To You

Jon couldn't help but stare—stare at the new head creative writer for the WWE. He had never regretted anything in his entire life. But now, he was regretting this. He fucked the woman that could switch around his position in the WWE from good to bad. He looked at his left shoulder, where rested his United States Championship. Could he say goodbye to that title? He doesn't know that the Roxanne that he met at the bar would be anything like the Roxanne, the professional, the creative writer. Jon obviously knew that they had to keep things professional.

Roxanne showed off her pearly whites, her smile glowing around the crowded backstage area. There she took in the atmosphere, the atmosphere that contained the energy of the WWE Superstars. She was going to have the opportunity to work with all of them. Especially, the one that caught her eye—the man looked quite familiar, like she's seen him from somewhere. She stared at him and wondered about where she's seen him before. The man was shinning his title in a circular motion with his fist. And then, she put her finger on it. Jon was the man with the championship.

Jon was Dean Ambrose.

Roxanne bit her baby pink bottom lip, trying to hide that she was nervous and shifted her eyes to Stephanie McMahon, who stood there, smiling at the fiery redhead.

"I think it would be best if you got to know some of the talent up-close. How about start with the champions? How about April?" Stephanie suggested to her.

Oh how wonderful? Roxy disliked the current Divas Champion—or at least she did when she was watching it last year. Last time she watched RAW was at RAW 1000 and she couldn't stand watching AJ Lee in these pointless storylines. Roxanne looked at the corner of the backstage area and there sat April Mendez, also known as, AJ Lee on a box.

Roxy took a giant deep breath and shouted. "Ms. Mendez, I would like to start with you." she turned on her heel and walked out the backstage premises.

* * *

AJ stepped down from the box and followed right behind her. When she entered the office, she found Roxy already sitting on a black couch with a script on her hands. AJ decided to plant a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She placed her Divas Championship on her lap and looked at the head creative writer.

"April, you're the Divas Champion, is that correct?" Roxy asked her, raising a brow at the champion.

"Yes I am. And, you can call me AJ." she insisted.

"I'd rather call you April." Roxanne flat out said.

Her response made AJ pretty uncomfortable. Roxy didn't want a friendship with any of the Divas. She didn't want to be a favoritism thing that would cause tensions between the Divas. The last thing that she wanted to show AJ was that she was playing favorites.

"I'm quite impressed with your championship reign. And, from what I've heard around, ever since you became a champion, people started giving two shits about the division. Honestly, from where you were last year, this is much more suited for you. If it were up to me, you'd be the face of this division rather than, whoever is the face of the Divas Division." Roxy rolled her eyes.

AJ didn't know how to respond but she was right—she_ wasn't_ the face of the Divas Division. The Bella Twins were the faces of this Division, it was because Brie was dating Daniel Bryan, also known as, Bryan Danielson and Nikki was dating the face of the WWE, John Cena. AJ's concerned that she won't be champion for long, that one of the Bellas would take the title from her because of who their boyfriends were and second, it would boost ratings for their reality show, Total Divas.

"The Bella Twins are the faces of the Divas Division." AJ spoke up, even though Roxanne was scaring the living hell out of her.

Roxy's brown eyes widened in anger—the least talented Divas on the roster were the faces of the Divas Division? She didn't like AJ, but she believes that AJ should be the face of the division because one, she's watchable and two, she can actually wrestle.

"So, those two are the faces of the division? Tell me more," Roxy demanded her. "Don't worry; this will be between the two of us."

AJ thought she was saying too much, if Roxy were to have said something to management about what she said, she could kiss her title goodbye. But scariest thing of all, she could probably kiss her entire WWE career goodbye.

"I've said too much. I have to go," AJ stood up and sprinted to the door. But, Roxy was able to get to the door first and prevent her from escaping. "Ms. Collins, I've said too much. If management finds out what I said about their 'precious' Bellas, I am going to get punished." AJ informed the redhead.

Roxanne was shocked. AJ would get punished if she talked smack about The Bellas? Roxy sighed, she couldn't risk AJ's career, if she forced her to say something. And besides, AJ seemed like a decent person, she couldn't let a decent person get fired because of her.

Roxy stepped aside, so the door was open. She gestured her hand, giving AJ permission to leave. "Thank you, I'm hoping you're not angry."

"I'm not, I'll write you into Summerslam somehow." Roxanne crooked a smile at the petite brunette and AJ quickly walked out the door.

* * *

Roxy had her hand on the door and began to close it. The strength of someone had prevented her from closing it. She was looking into his eyes—at Jon's eyes. Roxanne rolled her eyes and he pushed the door open.

"Looks like it's my turn." he smirked at her.

"Alright, Ambrose, take a seat and let's discuss your storyline." she walked over to her desk and pulled out the script for The Shield. When she had the script in her possession, she sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking at Jon, who had already planted himself on the couch.

"Hey Roxy, how are you doing?" Jon did his best to lighten up the mood and take away the awkwardness and ignore the fact that they woke up next to each other this morning.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, she was hoping not to see him, and she was hoping to see another champion. "I've noticed that you're not feuding with anyone. You've been in Tampa, missing a few Smackdown tapings for NXT. And, it could be a possibility that The Shield might not be in the Summerslam card this year."

Hearing that Jon might not be in the Summerslam match card hit him like a ton of bricks. Ever since The Wyatt Family got called up from NXT, it meant a little less camera time for The Shield, making them lose a lot of momentum.

"You're going to do something about that right?" Jon asked her with confidence, a grin forming on his face.

Roxanne looked into his blue eyes and she hated to tell him, that there was a chance that he or the rest of The Shield could not be on the card. "Jon, it's not looking good for you or the rest of The Shield." she was halted.

"What do you mean that there isn't anything that you can do about it?" Jon snapped. This was the reason why he disliked creative writers; they always had some sort of bad news to tell him. They always told him that things weren't going to happen.

"Jon, we were informed that Paul Wright was going to be medically cleared to team with Mark Henry to take on the three of you, they saw him limping backstage at the RAW after Money in the Bank, and they couldn't risk him getting hurt again. I'm sorry, but by the sound of things, you guys might not be on the card."

"Roxy, I want to wrestle on that card," Jon rose up from the couch that he sat on to look down on the creative writer. "I wouldn't mind having no build up for this match. I just want to wrestle."

Roxy looked up at Jon, while on the couch. "And I'm telling you that, it looks like you're not going to be on the card." she just wished that he could get this through his thick skull. She hated arguing with this guy, a guy that she barley even knows.

"I swear you creative writers are only out to save your asses." Jon snarled at her and stormed out the door.

Roxanne rubbed her temples, trying her best to relax and find her composure again. She heard another knock on her door. She sighed and looked up to find Seth and Roman, also known as Colby and Joe, who had watched their friend storm out of the room.

"I think it's our turn…" Colby spoke up awkwardly, after watching Jon storm out angrily.

Roxy gestured for them to join her on the couch. Happily, she was prepared to deliver the news to them. She just prayed that their reactions were a little calmer than Jon's.

* * *

_Roxanne got a taste of what the backstage scene was like. And, she already seemed to screw things up for Jon! Will things get better? We'll have to see! Also, I hope that you're all enjoying this story so far. Thanks to: nattiebroskette, DeeMarie426, BlackWidow101, charmedbyortonbarrett, niki1981 and K00kieDokie for your reviews! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	4. Roxanne Meets Her Problem

Jon hadn't spoken to Roxanne for five days. He was too angry with her. Jon claimed that she was only looking out for herself and possibly what was best for business. He actually had hope - that she would be different from all of the other creative writers. Sadly, he was wrong with her. She was just like all the others.

Jon was in the dress rehearsal for RAW, awaiting his script for this week. If he had to promo - and he didn't know why he would cut a promo with no purpose - he would have to get his promo approved by the head creative writer, also known as Roxy.

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a script being extended to him. He looked at the black nail polish and his head slowly made his way up as he laid his eyes at Roxy. He put his leg down the bench, which he used to elevate his boot, so it was easier for him to lace up his boots. Jon took the script from her feminine hands and began to look at it.

"As you can look at script, I've made a match. It's a battle royal and the winner of that battle royal would go and face you for the United States Championship at Summerslam." Roxanne explained, while Jon studied the script.

Jon smiled while reading the script. Roxy actually added him into the Summerslam match card. He took his eyes off the script and looked at Roxanne again. "You actually put me in the card. I guess, you're not out to save your ass." he was thrilled. Jon's faith in her was restored once again.

"There's a catch to you being part of Summerslam." Roxy bit her lip. She was very nervous to tell him about this catch, and she knew that Jon snapped at her the last time they talked - she was afraid to get yelled at again. Roxanne likes to make people happy and to please them sometimes.

Jon looked at her, he was mentally prepare for the awful news that could come out of her mouth. "Alright, what is it?" he waited for her to tell him.

"It's the kickoff and Rollins and Reigns aren't on the match card - however, they will play a part in your match." Roxy quickly responded and shut her eyes closed. She was awaiting for that loose cannon by the name of Jon Good to explode. Three...two...one.

"Why do you have your eyes closed? Are you afraid of something?" Jon asked her humorously, he knew that she was afraid that he was going to get angry. He had a grin on his face, which didn't go unnoticed.

Roxy quickly opened her eyes and growled. "I was ready for you to yell at me! I just told you that your stablemates won't have a match of their own! You're on the pre-show! Why aren't you throwing a fit like the others?" Roxanne was in disbelief. Why was Jon smiling and not yelling at her?

Jon chuckled and looked at the floor. "I want to wrestle. Is that much to ask?" he looked back at her.

Roxy began twitching her left eye - one of her worst habits. She normally would twitch her eye in disbelief, anger or nervousness. This time, she was in disbelief. Jon looked at her strangely, wondering if he should help her. He looked around the backstage for anyone. There was no one, since he was in the darker part of the backstage area.

"Roxy, are you okay?" should Jon leave her or help her. But, help her how? Roxanne continued to twitch her eye. It was pretty humorous to him at least. She probably wasn't laughing. So, Jon just left the backstage area, leaving the twitching redhead alone.

* * *

After she was done twitching, she made her way to TV room to discuss if things were set for Summerslam this Sunday. She was with David Kapoor, Ed Koskey, Eric Pankowski, and Brian Gewirtz.

"So, Hunter and Stephanie heel turn is set?" Roxanne asked the four other creative writers to make sure. "I believe that this storyline, with Orton is the right direction. What do you think gentlemen?"

"It's intriguing, but what are we going to be doing without Cena? He's the face of this company." Kapoor asked Roxy. He didn't know, how he would be able to live without Cena? But, he believes that it's a good storyline to keep everyone occupied for a while.

Roxanne looked at Kapoor. "I guess it won't only be the talent that has to step up. We'll have to step up our game as well and write a kickass storyline."

"Roxy's right. We have to write a good storyline or Vince could be up our asses." Brian agreed with her.

"And, you all don't want Mr. McMahon to put a stop to your careers huh?"

The coldness of the female's voice changed the atmosphere of the room. The five creative writers turned to face the fake smiles of Brie and Nikki, The Bella Twins. These two women had secretly been under Roxy's radar. There was something about them that rubbed her the wrong way.

The male creative writers stood up to show their respects to the faces of the Diva Division. Roxanne couldn't believe what these men were doing. Giving respect to these talentless sluts? If they weren't dating Cena and Danielson, their asses would be out the door.

Nikki noticed that Roxy wasn't standing up to show respect. Why isn't she standing up and showing them respect? "Did you notice that The Bellas are here? Do we need to renter to show you what you should do?" her voice showed the bitchness and cold heartedness.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and stood up. "Are you happy now?" her voice sounded like she was mocking her.

"Are you mocking us?" Brie put her hands on her hips angrily. Who did Roxanne think she was talking to? "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to identical twins? Who do you guys think you're talking to?" she threw The Bellas' question back at them.

"We're talking to some creative writer, who doesn't know whose she's messing with." Nikki stated.

"We're talking to the creative writer that is going to make Nikki or I the next Divas Champion." Brie stated.

Roxy couldn't believe it. Were they asking for a shot at the Divas Championship? These two had done nothing to deserve a title shot? Out of the Total Divas cast, Nattie deserved the title. Brie and Nikki just wanted the title like it was just another piece of jewelry in their collection.

"I'm not giving you guys a title shot," Roxy scuffed and looked away. "If Vince, Hunter or Stephanie said that, I would do that for them," Roxy grabbed the script for the Divas and gave it to Brie. "You have a match at Summerslam against Nattie, prove that you're worthy of a title shot." she gave them a smug smile and passed through them.

The Bellas looked at Roxanne and shook their heads with disapproval. "Can't wait to see what the Summerslam script says," Brie wanted to show Roxanne that she was worthy of a title shot.

"Roxanne Collins is going to in for a rude awakening if she's not careful. Like what just happened, she can pay for what she did to us." Nikki, the evil mastermind out of The Bellas, smiled in a sinister way at the door Roxy exited the room from.

Roxanne was steamed after confrontation with The Bellas. How dare them for even believing for one second that they can talk to her like that. She was working for the McMahon's, not for dumb and dumber.

"Damn Roxanne, you totally stood up to those prissy girls."

Roxy faced Jon and sighed. Did Jon overheard the conversation back in the TV room? "I'm very passionate about my job," she stated. "I care about the wellbeing of this company."

Jon laid his back against the wall, trying to act all cool in front of Roxy. "That's one thing I have in common with you."

Roxanne formed a smile on her face. "We're very passionate." the word passionate felt funny coming out of her mouth.

Jon nodded at the redhead. "Totally, I was wondering," Jon scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "If you have a date for the Summerslam party on Thursday?" he asked shyly. He knew that he was asking a bold question to Roxy, but he just wanted to get closer to her.

Roxanne was surprised. Jon Good was asking her on a date. But, it was totally inappropriate. She wanted to keep it professional with him and the talent. She can't be whoring around with random men.

She let out a chuckle. "Jon, lets keep it professional between us." she turned on her heels and walked away.

Jon smirked and nodded. "Alright Roxanne, I'll play your games."

* * *

_What is Jon going to do? Thank you to: DeeMarie426, CIECLA, BlackWidow101, charmedbyortonbarrett, niki1981 and justkimmy for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	5. Roxanne Gets A Scare

Roxanne had just zipped on her black and white laced, mini-dress for the Summerslam party. Her red hair was curled all the way to her shoulders and her earlobes were decorated with a pair of diamond earrings. Right now, she sat on the edge of her bed and placed each other her white, leather pumps on each foot. This is what Roxanne liked - she liked to go out and have a good time. There was a period of time in her life, where she would hate to go out and be around large crowds of people. Roxanne was a loner in her childhood and adolescence. She was that one kid that no one understood and would just rather ignore, rather than just getting to know her. She had spent her whole life, trying to please and get on people's good sides. When she and Jon had the heated argument about Jon's storyline, she knew that she would have to anything to get on Jon's good side, especially, if that meant giving in to his wishes.

And Roxy was going to this party - as a loner. She's used to that feeling, but she tries to shut it out of her life. She hates it to take over her mind and prevent her from getting her job done. It does cross her mind, but can't think about that tonight. After Roxy was done putting on her pumps, she went to the mirror and stared at her reflection, she looks good - as in good enough. Then, she grabbed her clutch and went out the door, closing it after.

Roxanne entered the club and it had a party atmosphere to it. The music was so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. The lights were so colorful that she swore that she couldn't focus on one object and find a table, so she can sit down.

"Roxy! Glad that you can make it!"

Roxy let out an eye roll and looked at the faces at The Bellas. The Bellas stood there with those fake smirks on their faces, looking up and down at Roxanne and what she was wearing tonight. "Nice dress, Roxanne. You almost look as good as us. _Almost._" Nikki made sure that the word 'almost' was heard by the creative writer.

"I didn't know that creative writers went out and partied," Brie stated in the most dumbest way possible. Could this woman be any stupider? "I thought what they thought of as entertainment was bitching about how hard their lives are."

Roxy just stood there, trying to gain sight of The Bellas. But, the colorful lights were preventing her from getting a decent vision. There was one thing that Roxy didn't do and that was bitch about the talent. As much as she would love to bitch about The Bellas and how much of a disgrace they are to the Divas Division, she couldn't do that. Her ass would get fired on the spot, if she was caught talking smack about the faces of the Divas Division. Roxanne had to keep her mouth shut, she couldn't say anything that would ruin this wonderful opportunity that she was blessed with.

"Nah we party," Roxanne stated, grinding her teeth against each other. She is really trying her best not to drop some sort of pipe bomb in front of The Bellas. "We all love to party." she gave them a fake smile, that seemed realistic to them.

"It's such a surprise. If you want to get a little wild, feel free to have a drink at the bar. The margaritas are to die for!" Nikki took a sip out of her margarita. Roxy could tell that Nikki was a drinker. She had a feeling that Nikki had more than one margarita tonight and that the one she was drinking right now _would not_ be her last one.

Roxy nodded. "Alright, I will make sure to check that out." she began to turn to the back to find a table.

"Ms. Collins!"

Roxanne could hear being shouted out over the music in the club. She didn't know where the sound was coming from, she turned to every direction to find the person that called her name.

"Here, come and sit with us."

Roxanne felt someone's grasp on her wrist. She did her best to look at the person, even though with all the colorful lights, it made the person difficult to see. She knew for sure was that the person was female. And, it was April Mendez.

"Are you sure it's appropriate for me to sit with you?" Roxanne asked her confused, she didn't want anyone to see her with April and assume that she has her favorites. Favoritism was the last thing that she wanted to do as a creative member. April was a decent woman, but she just hoped that she wasn't doing this to kiss her ass to stay champion.

"It's just a party, we socialize in party. They really aren't my thing, so why don't you just sit with us, until you feel like doing something?" April suggested. It seemed like a good idea, Roxanne wouldn't sit with her for too long. Just long enough for her to finally have the motivation to get up from her chair and hit the dance floor.

April pulled her to the table in the back of the club. There happened to be three other people in the table. Roxanne knew who they were off the bat - Phil Brooks, also known as, CM Punk, Celeste Bonin, also known as, Kaitlyn and Nick Nemeth, also known as, Dolph Ziggler. "Hey guys, this is the new head creative writers, Roxanne Collins."

Roxy smiled and waved to them. "Hey you guys, April just had to bring me here!"

"AJ does really bring random people here. Hi, I'm Celeste." Celeste greeted her with a smile and handshake. Roxanne knew that Celeste and April were the best of friends, and that they were unbreakable...unless in storyline.

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you." Nick shook her hand right after Celeste.

"Phil Brooks at your service." Phil was quickly to shake her hand. Roxy found it so strange that Phil was in a club. What made this so strange was that he was straight-edge, she really didn't think that partying was his forte.

After introducing themselves, Roxanne grabbed a seat next to April as she and the four other WWE talent socialized. Happily, their storylines weren't mentioned. Perhaps, it was because that Roxanne was sitting at their table. But still, she was happy about it not being brought up.

"Hey look over there." Celeste nudged her heard at a direction, while her hand was resting on the top of her chair.

April looked at the direction Celeste nudged her head and there stood Jon Good, talking to Colby and Joe. "Jon Good, what Diva is going to fuck him tonight?" she rolled her eyes, asking that question. April was totally aware of Jon's reputation of sleeping with ring rats and the occasional Divas. She knew that Jon could be unpredictable and such a horrible guy to be near.

Roxanne blushed at the thought of her and Jon hooking up and connecting it with April's question.

Her blushing didn't go unnoticed with Nick and Phil. "Looks like someone's blushing." Nick teased at the creative writer.

"Do you have the hots for Ambrose?" Phil asked her in a teasing way.

Roxy scuffed. "No, I'm just envisioning the thought of what the Diva, he plans to fuck is going to be like the night after. It's going to be hilarious!" she lied, as a smirk crept up on her face. "You know what, I'm going to warn him about something. I'll see you guys around." she stood up and walked to Jon.

* * *

Roxanne didn't want Jon to make a huge mistake and fuck some psycho bitch or someone that was so nice, that you didn't just want to hurt her. Roxy approached the three men with a smile on her face.

"Gentlemen, fancy seeing you here." she said with a smirk towards Jon.

"Creative writers party?" Colby questioned in a blunt way. It was the exact same question that The Bellas asked her.

"Why does everyone find that so shocking?" Roxanne asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure. You seem like _loads_ of fun." Jon smirked and took a sip out of his beer. He should know how fun Roxanne can be. He had a one night stand with her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and shoved Jon by his shoulder. "Hey now, don't get violent. I bet you're tons of fun." Joe slightly chuckled.

"Hey, Jon."

Jon looked to his side to Eva Marie. She was wearing a short, silvery dress and her red hair was bouncing around her shoulders. Roxanne has heard that everyone hates Eva with a passion backstage. She had that attitude of that she will sleep with anyone to move up in the company - and this woman is engaged. And besides, she's friends with The Bellas, another reason to hate her.

"Hey," Jon said carelessly. Eva was someone that he didn't want to bother talking to. She flirts around with everyone and he doesn't his eyes on her. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. You know being a working woman can be difficult." Eva showed off her pearly whites.

_Are you kidding me? You don't do shit. You just stand around backstage looking pretty and watch the show. You're a poor excuse for a WWE Diva. "_I know, it can be so difficult." Roxanne agreed.

Eva turned her attention to Roxy, who waved at her. Eva has heard about Roxy and what she did to The Bellas. And because of that, she already hates Roxy. "You're the creative writer right?" she knew who she was, but wanted to play dumb.

"Yeah, I'm Roxanne Collins," she stook out her hand for Eva to shake it.

Eva looked down at Roxy's hand. "My hands are full." she said in a bitchy tone. Roxy looked at her hands, they _weren't_ full. Eva looked at Jon. "Wanna dance with me?" she asked him, tugging him to the dance floor.

Jon looked at Roxanne's brown eyes and went in the dance floor with Eva. This totally ruined her night. "Well, I guess I will get going." she turned to Colby and Joe.

Colby sighed. "Come on, Ms. Collins. Dance with us. I know you want to." he smirked and extended his hand at her.

Roxanne looked at the dance floor where Jon and Eva were dancing and looked back at Colby. She accepted his invitation. Roxy was glad that she accepted Colby's invitation. He was a pretty good guy to dance with. Jon and Eva were dancing, when Jon noticed that Roxy was gone. He stopped dancing, which earned a look from Eva.

"Why did you stop dancing?" she asked him confused.

"I gotta go now." Jon ran away to go find Roxy.

Eva stood there with her arms folded. She then pulled out her phone and pressed a button and called someone.

* * *

Roxanne was walking in the parking lot, looking for her car. She sighed when she didn't find it.

A car turned its headlights on and the person pressed its foot on the gas pedal and began driving. The car got faster and faster. Roxanne turned to face the car, it was coming towards her and she wanted to move out of the way, but couldn't. She falls to the floor right before the car can hit her. Someone save her.

"Are you okay?" that someone was Jon. Jon had saved her from being hit. He was super concerned about her.

Roxy swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She didn't know how to respond.

She just got a huge scare.

* * *

_Was the person that tried to run her over someone with the intentions of doing so? Thank you to: DeeMarie426, charmedbyortonbarrett, justkimmy and BlackWidow101 for your reviews!_ _Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	6. Corporate Darling?

Roxanne was still traumatized over what occurred at the parking lot of the Summerslam party. Whenever she saw a car, she would start shaking. Her family had a history of hit and run accidents. And, thought it could have been her time to get hit by one. But, Roxanne wanted to move on from that and have it in the back of her mind. By the way, it was now Monday, Summerslam was over and it was time to move on to Night of Champions. This was the pay-per-view where all the championships will be on the line. All of them, there will be no championship that will not be defended. Roxanne had the official scripts in her possession, looking for April backstage. Roxy was excited to give April her script because it was something that she wished that she could say to Divas like The Bellas and Eva Marie - but, it will be April, who will be saying Roxanne's words tonight. Basically, it will be April's voice, but Roxy's mind. She hated to use April like this, but she believed that this could be good for business. This segment will give the Divas Division that attention it desperately needed. Roxy spotted April backstage talking to Phil . _Perfect!_ She thought. _I can give him his script as well._ Roxy went and approached the two of them.

"Ms. Collins, what's up?" April asked with her Divas Championship on her shoulder.

"Good evening, Ms. Mendez, I wanted to hand you the official script for tonight." Roxanne extended the script to April and she accepted it.

April didn't know why Roxy was giving her a script. She didn't have anything going on tonight. She wasn't part of the show. So, she was a little suspicious on why she was given a script. April looked over her script, while Roxanne shifted her attention to Phil.

"You get to cut a promo tonight. I know, today hasn't been your day, but don't screw anything up." Roxanne gave him his official script - it was the same thing that was in the last script that was giving. However, it has been finalized by the creative writers and the WWE.

Phil looked over his script. Today, was not his day. He was very angry, and he didn't want to bore Roxy with the details of it. He was trying his best to contain all his anger inside himself. He didn't want to lash out on April or anyone else that didn't deserved to be yelled at. "Thanks, Ms. Collins."was the only thing that he thought about saying.

Roxanne nodded her head and turned on her heel.

"Ms. Collins, I have a question about my script."

Roxy turned around like a dash of lighting and looked at April. "Yes, April?" she asked, walking back to her.

"Do you want me to diss the reality show, Total Divas? I mean, I have no problem about it. I hate reality TV and do think that these women are disgraces, but... will I get in trouble with management if I do go along with this script?" April asked, she didn't want to get fired over dissing this reality show. She was actually approached by the producers to do this reality show - she declined for a few reasons - she didn't want to be an actress, she wanted to keep her life personal and she loved wrestling with all her heart, she didn't want to be with a cast that wrestling was their second love. April believed that she was above reality shows. Exposure didn't mean a single thing to her.

"April, this was approved by management. You got nothing to worry about. Just go to the ring and have hatred for these Divas, how they believe that they can waltz into the WWE and try to be champion, even though they aren't as passionate for the business as you." Roxy pointed at April. She used her opinions of what she thought about the cast of Total Divas, especially The Bellas and Eva Marie.

Phil smiled for the first time in all day, looking at AJ. "In translation to what she wants is... throw a pipe bomb... wait! A pipe _bombshell_!" he smiled, he had created the perfect name for the promo that AJ was going to deliver. It would be basically him like in the summer of 2011.

AJ nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll go along with this." she finally agreed.

Roxy smiled. "Good for you, Ms. Mendez." she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

"Roxanne, I have a question about the script."

Roxy turned around to spot the New WWE Champion, Randy Orton smiling at her. Roxy smiled back. "Yes, Randy. What is your question?"

"I was looking at the script and I noticed that I have everything that a champion has - the chairman, COO and back-up, but I have no valet that would complete my champion look." Randy was just looking for an excuse to talk to Roxanne. He found Roxy to be very attractive.

"I didn't think a valet would be for you. I didn't think you need a Diva to get you over. You have Vince, Hunter and Stephanie. I don't think you need anything else." Roxy didn't vision Randy with some valet or manager. She thought that he was above all those things. He could get a reaction out of the fans without one. With Hunter being an asshole to the WWE Universe, she figured that would be enough to get him over as champion.

"I have someone in mind that would be a perfect valet for me." Randy smirked, looking at Roxanne's brown eyes. Roxy was someone that couldn't hold eye contact for long. She just couldn't stand looking in to guys' eyes - it scared the shit out of her.

"Who?" she asked, she knew it could have been one of those Total Divas, she had seen Randy with one of them backstage a couple of times. But, she thought it could have been a work for the cameras. Or that she was just using him to get far in the company - those pity, stupid, Total Divas.

"You." Randy's response, caught Roxanne by surprise. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't a Diva nor one of the prettiest girls in the backstage area.

"Me?" Roxy asked him confused. "Why me?"

Randy placed his arm around Roxy. "Roxanne, you are who I have in mind, you got the look of that beautiful woman that loves power. You can be my corporate darling. Just think about it, we'd be a power couple." the offer sounded tempting to Roxanne, just one problem - creative writers are supposed to be kept a secret. She could be someone that worked with Stephanie, but she was meant to be backstage, not out in the public.

"Randy, I'm more of a backstage girl. I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer. It's a good offer, but I am meant to be a creative writer, not out there in the ring." Roxanne responded.

Jon was watching from afar. He was smiling so big, Randy didn't get what he wanted. This was probably eating him alive in the inside. That was his Roxanne, sticking it to the man. Rejecting Randy's offer. She could have taken it, but she didn't and he was thrilled!

"Okay, I understand. I hope that everything works out for you." Randy's tone of voice sounded like he understood, but he was upset in the inside. He wanted the attractive Roxanne by his side, and he wasn't getting that. He walked away from her and Roxy went back, looking at the script.

Jon smiled and looked up in the ceiling, there was a light that looked like it could fall down and crush her. She had no idea that something was wrong with the light and if he were to tell her about it. It would crush her to pieces. He had to save her again - will she ever learn to save herself?

"Roxanne!" he ran to her and tackled her to the floor, and then the light crashed to the ground, sparks coming out of it.

Jon fell on top of Roxy, he looked afraid of what occurred. A light almost fell on her, she could have been hurt if her body connected with that huge light.

"This is an awkward predicament to be in." Jon chuckled, trying to cut off the sexual tension that he felt himself in.

* * *

_ The light falling? On purpose or not? I want to give thanks to: chickiesgorawr, BlackWidow101, emma, justkimmy , DeeMarie426 and Emmettluver2010 for your reviews! Please fave, follow and review!_


	7. What The Hell Is Going On?

"What the hell was that?" Roxanne screamed loudly. "How does a fucking light just randomly fall from the ceiling?" she couldn't contain her anger. She was having the worst bad luck lately. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

Jon pinned Roxanne to the floor, while she gave her screaming rant. But, she was right? How does a light randomly fall from the ceiling? Those are things that have to be secure backstage. Roxy could have been hurt from the light. She could have been seriously injured. Thank God for him saving her just in time. How much more saving will it take before it results in Roxy being in the hospital? That's what really scared him, he didn't want Roxanne to be hurt. She didn't deserve being hurt.

"Get the fuck off of me, Jon!" she shoved Jon's chest, which made him get off of her. Roxanne sat on her bottom, when a bunch of the backstage hands and doctors came to her rescue. After, her attention was on Stephanie and Hunter, who had just arrived at the scene. She was so angry and she just prayed that she wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardize her job. The last thing that she needed was to get fired. Talk about a horrible week that would be for her.

"Ms. Collins are you okay?" Stephanie was shocked, if Roxanne were to get seriously hurt, what that would be for the WWE. She hasn't had the job for more than a few weeks and an injury is the _last_ thing that they needed with John Cena on the shelf. Stephanie really needed the creative writers to up their game.

"I'm fine," Roxanne didn't think twice with that question. She really didn't need anyone to be concern about her. "Shit like that happens right?" she asked Stephanie.

"Roxanne, all sorts of bad luck is happening to you lately, right?" Hunter asked her. He couldn't help, but be sorry for Roxy. She was a good worker - so far and for these kinds of things to happen to her, were just cruel.

"I suppose. But, I'm not letting it affect my work. I got better things to worry about." Roxanne tried to wear a smile on her face. To hide the pain that she is right now. Ever since that hit and run at the parking lot, her left shoulder has been bugging her and when Jon tackled her to the ground, it could have made her shoulder problem a little worse. But, she doesn't have time to worry about her shoulder. She has a show to write. She has talent to check on to make sure that the show ran smoothly.

"That's what I like about you, Roxanne. Keep up the good work." Stephanie said in a cheery tone. She loved how Roxy carried herself or how it seemed like Roxy carried herself. Stephanie and Hunter walked away from her and after, Jon picked her up to her feet.

Roxanne rubbed her left shoulder. It was giving her some pain, and her pain didn't go unrecognized with Jon. "Are you okay, Roxanne? Want to go to Doc Sampson to get your shoulder evaluated?" he hated to sound like he was worried about her. But, she was in serious pain and he hated watching her be in that pain.

"I'm fine Jon. It's nothing at all." Roxanne assured him.

"Are you sure. Roxy, I can't be saving your ass every time something bad is about to happen to you it-" Jon went on, but Roxy interjected.

"I said it was fine. I don't need you to worry about me. I'll watch out for myself. Just worry about being a corporate hound and I'll be back here evaluating." Roxanne didn't want to argue with Jon. That was the last thing that they needed to do.

"Roxanne, are you alright?"

Roxanne and Jon turned around to spot Randy Orton, who had just came back after he had found out that Roxy almost got hurt. Who would ever want to hurt Roxy? He had concern in his face. Jon squinted his eyes, he couldn't stand Orton and with the way he was around Roxanne just made him hate him more. Did he really want to leave Roxy with Randy? He wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah, I am," she said and then turned to Jon, giving him a slight nod for him to know that she was going to be alright with Randy. Jon began to walk away, 'accidently' bumping into Randy on his way out.

"I was actually kind of worried about you. I didn't want my favorite creative writer to get hurt. Who else would make me as this good?" he let out a chuckle, which made Roxy chuckle awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Randy. I'm okay." she smiled at him.

* * *

"What you said was totally out of script, Phil. I told you not to fuck up anything last week and you go and fuck up the script and with you Paul," Roxanne turned to Paul Heyman. "You trying to go against the script as well. You guys have to be careful. Just be lucky that you aren't getting as much backstage heat as this incident would normally get. You could have cost me my job and I don't need to be flipping burgers because of you guys' little mistake. Next time guys, be much more careful." Roxy pleaded. If Phil and Paul were to have went against the script in total and Phil were to throw a pipe bomb, she would be sleeping in the streets. She was so worried right now. She needed to please management and she can't do that if Phil, as rebellious and handsome as he is, if he were to break some rules, it would cost her the best job that she has ever had.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Collins. You don't have to worry about anything like that happening. Although, with Punk over here. You need to watch over him." Paul Heyman chuckled.

Phil rolled his eyes and slapped Paul on the back. "Might want to look out for me, Roxy. Who knows what's next for me." he responded in his signature sarcastic voice. You can't take away Phil's sarcasm - it was apart of his personality. Roxanne looked like she wasn't laughing at Phil's sarcasm. Well, she's been looking not only serious, but she's beginning to look exhausted because of extra script writing that she has been doing for Night of Champions.

"Ha-ha such a comedic genius are we, Mr. Brooks. I would recommend that you don't get on my bad side or I'll plan to write you out at Night of Champions." Phil didn't know what to make of Roxanne's threat. Was she serious or was she joking? Or...was she afraid of losing her job? There was many things that were on her mind. the possibilities are endless.

Phil held up his arms in surrender. "Alright. I'm sorry, Ms. Collins. I'll be careful with what I say. I was angry last week and took it out at the fat fan." he looked at Paul.

"And, I'm once again sorry for encouraging the insult on the fat man. It was very unprofessional and I can promise you, it will never happen again." Paul apologized once again. Roxy's smile crept on her face. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. These two gentlemen were making things easier on her and that what needed for her.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You are dismissed." and with that response, Phil and Paul exited the office, leaving the creative writer all alone.

"Can we come in?"

Roxanne groaned and looked at The Bellas and Eva Marie - the last three people that she didn't want to see. The Bellas approached closer to Roxy, which made Roxy back up a bit. Eva stood guarded by the door.

"We need to talk," Nikki Bella approached closer to the creative writer. She did not like the script for the Divas Division last week. It was way out of line and it insulted the cast of Total Divas in a hard way. "What the hell was with that script last week?"

"What April said was totally out of line," Brie glared at Roxanne. "It had to be a work that you gave to April because there's no chance in hell that April would say those things. Right, Roxy? Or did April just said those things without your permission?"

"I gave April the script and she followed it. You shouldn't take whatever was written to heart - even though, some people think it's true." Roxy believed that it was true. She did write the script herself. She was just speaking her mind and The Bellas and Eva Marie are just mixing kayfabe from reality. Roxanne did a good job by making it all seem like it was real. What April said were the real emotions of what people felt about the Divas Division.

"You don't think it's true right," with the word 'right', Nikki pressed down on Roxy's left shoulder, applying pressure on it. This made the redhead cringe in pain. She didn't know how much pressure her shoulder can take. "You don't like the feeling? How about this?" Nikki applied more pressure on her shoulder and Roxy yelped in pain. She then grabbed Nikki by the hair and threw her on the couch.

Roxanne rubbed her arm in pain. "How do you feel about everything the script said because it's damn true about you, Total Divas. You can cry, bitch and complain to Jane or to Vince or Stephanie, but they believe the storyline is _good for business." _she quoted Hunter. She smirked at Nikki and then scowled at Brie. Roxanne felt her long, red hair being pulled from behind. She yelped again as Eva Marie began to pull on her hair. Brie kicked Roxanne in the gut, which made her fall to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?"

The growl of a man, made these three females shake in fear. Roxanne saw the man come inside her office and it was Jon, of course, it had to be Jon! Why can't he just leave her alone? Brie, Nikki and Eva ran out of the room after hearing his voice and Jon can running after Roxy, and helping her up to her feet.

"That's it, you're staying with me." he has had enough. The only way that Roxy can be kept safe is if she never leaves his side.

And that's exactly what he plans to do.

* * *

_With Jon not going to let Roxanne leave his side, what will happen between the both of them? I guess, you all will have to find out. Thanks to: justkimmy, emma, DeeMarie426, charmedbyortonbarrett and BlackWidow101 for your reviews! Please fave follow and review! :)_


	8. Where Roxy's At

For the past week, Roxanne had been glued to Jon twenty-four hours, seven days a week. It annoyed the hell out of her. She couldn't even take a shower, without Jon waiting outside the bathroom. Seriously, this man was so in your business. Couldn't Jon just leave her alone? She could take care of herself. However, she hasn't been so successful at proving him that. Almost getting run over, a light randomly falling down from the ceiling and The Bellas and Eva Marie beating her up, these past couple of weeks haven't been superb for her. Still, she had her head up and she shifted her focus on Night of Champions. Currently, Roxy was talking to Hunter, Stephanie and Paul Wright, also known, as the Big Show. They were discussing the storyline for this week.

"So, creative and I, have figured that Big Show would continue to play that sensitive giant. We're hoping that it would make the WWE Universe compassionate for him and rooting for him to attack The Shield and go against," she looked at Hunter and Stephanie. "Your guys' word. May I say, you both have been doing a fantastic job at getting heat from the WWE Universe, what I may suggest is that Hunter would continue to use his motto of _'it's what's best for business'_. I do think that fans would boo him if he used that line one more time. That's what's the goal." Roxanne felt so in her element. She loved explaining the storylines for everyone. These were the characters that she grew up watching and to be writing and explaining a storyline to them was beyond real to her.

"Ms. Collins, I do think that I should be a little more manipulative." Stephanie suggested, while looking at her script.

Roxy thought to herself for a little bit. She thought that Stephanie could play the manipulative bitch role well. "I think you manipulating Paul to do your dirty work, would be such a brilliant thing Mrs. McMahon. There, Paul can show his sensitive giant side, which would gain compassion from the WWE Universe. You're the boss, Stephanie. You do what you believe is _'best for business'_." Roxanne put emphasis on _'best for business'._ She was a peoplepleaser and she really wanted to please her bosses.

"Roxanne, I think that's good. I am really enjoying the direction this is all going. You and the rest of the creative writers, keep up the good work." Hunter gave her and the rest of the creative writers some encouragement and left, with his wife, right after them. Roxanne turned to the rest of the creative writers and high-fived them. All of them cheered in victory, they were finally on their A-game. They finally gave management a storyline that would get the WWE fans watch and excited for the RAW next week.

"I think we should celebrate," David Kapoor suggested. "I mean, we've pleased the bosses. It calls for a celebration."

Ed Koskey, Eric Pankowski, Kevin Eck and Tom Cassielo all agreed with David's suggestion. Roxy, however, was hesitant with the suggestion. It has been almost about a week, since Roxy went out. Ever since being glued to Jon's side, he hasn't let her done anything exciting. Jon was worrying about her safety and worst of all, Roxy could be dead in the streets, if she decided to go out and live her life. Did Roxanne want to go against Jon's wishes just to have some fun in her life? These people weren't just her co-workers, they were her friends and did she want to ditch her friends because Jonathan Good said it wasn't a good idea to go out?

"I don't know guys. As much fun that sounds, I think I'm just going to stay here and just make sure that RAW turns out fine." that was the best thing for an excuse that she could conjure up in her mind. The truth was, that Jon wouldn't let her go out to town. What if that one person that was out to get her was one of the creative team?

"Oh I see, Ambrose has her under surveillance and won't let her do anything fun." Tom teased and pouted sarcastically.

The rest of the creative team laughed along at the comment that Tom made to her. Roxy felt embarrassed and felt her cheeks go red. "Jon Good doesn't control me. I control him - I mean, I control his storyline and best of all, I control his fate in the WWE. He doesn't have me in a leash and collar, right?" she asked them. She felt angry that her fellow co-workers thought that Jon has controlled her.

"You _are_ his bitch right?" David asked her in such a teasing way. That was the final straw.

"You know what? I'll go out with all of you. However, I am not drinking. Because unlike you guys, I like to keep my job." Roxanne grabbed her belongings and stormed off.

And who saw the argument between Roxanne and the creative writers? None other than Nikki Bella and Eva Marie. They both were under the radar and kept silent. Oh how they both smirked, Roxanne Collins wasn't in the same page as the rest of the team. Such a bummer.

"I think we should tell Jon Good about what his bitch is doing," Eva suggested, looking at Nikki Bella, wearing crutches. Nikki looked down the hall, where Roxy stormed off at. Were they really going to involve herself in her business? Were they really going to tell Jon about where Roxanne was going? Nikki just loved to interject herself in other women's businesses. She was that of a bitch to do that. Eva considered Nikki like a mentor to her. "If you care about what I think, I think we should tell Jon."

"Then, let's tell Jon." Nikki announced to Eva.

* * *

Eva was walking backstage. Nikki was hopping backstage with her crutches as support to help her move. The thought for the past hour to how to tell Jon this. Why wait an hour to tell Jon this? Nikki and Eva really wanted to anger Jon. They really wanted him to be so pissed at Roxanne, that she would get the tongue lashing of a lifetime. There Nikki spotted Jon and a smirk creped up on the Bella Twin. Jon was polishing his United States Championship for later tonight.

"Hey Jon," Nikki greeted and hopped closer to Jon with Eva right next to her. Jon looked at Nikki and then at Eva. Why were the both of them talking to him? These two were the two out of the three Divas responsible for beating on Roxanne. Jon hated those women as much as Roxy hated them now.

"I recommend you stay away from me if you want the other tibia to work properly." Jon spat a threat at Nikki. Nikki was frightened and backed away a few inches away from Jon. This man scared the hell out of her. Jon then looked at Eva. "And, if you stay closer to me, I'll make sure that you never make it to your debut match here." Jon didn't need to say anything else, Eva totally backed away.

"You don't scare me, Jon." Nikki lied. This man _did_ scare her, but she wasn't going to let him smell her fear.

"I could smell a lie from a mile away, Nicole." Jon smirked at her.

"Listen, I know that you're mad - " Nikki began to speak, but Jon interjected.

"More like pissed." he corrected her.

"I know you're _pissed_," Nikki corrected herself, making sure that Jon heard the word 'pissed'. "But, you should know what Roxanne is doing to us. She's out to get the cast of Total Divas and I'm just defending not only myself, but Brie, Eva and the rest of the cast. If there was someone out to get you, Joe and Colby, would you want to defend yourself?" Nikki asked, trying her best to get Jon to think what she was thinking.

"When it comes to me, Colby and Joe. We're out for ourselves. We all want to be the best in this industry. It's an all about me thing. We care about ourselves and fuck the rest. But, since we're in a stable, of course, we have to think of the stable. But, the truth is - there's no one out to get us." Jon explained to The Bella Twin.

"But, you care about Roxanne?" Eva raised a brow, getting her voice heard in the conversation.

"Why do you gave a damn if I do or don't care about her? Go worry about your stupid reality TV show and out of my business." Jon snapped and slug his United States Championship on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Where's Roxanne, Jon?" Nikki yelled from across the hall. The question had Jon so confused. He hesitated to turn back to Nikki and Eva, but was something wrong with Roxanne? Where could she be? Jon dug in his pocket for his phone and began to dial for Roxanne. His call was ignored. He then turned and walked back to them.

He locked his blue eyes on Nikki's brown eyes, giving her such a cold icy stare. "Where's Roxanne?" he asked her. Nikki smirked and then began to explain.

* * *

Roxanne had promised that she wasn't going to drink tonight. Of course, one bottle of beer turned to five. She found herself at a bar. The rest of the creative writers were somewhere else. She wanted to go out and have fun with them, but she couldn't find herself to do that. She didn't know why. She stood alone at a bar. This reminded her of the time, when she first met Jon and then he took her back to his hotel room for some extra fun. Jon had a way to make her feel alive. He was loads of fun, which made a serious person like herself learn to have some fun in her life. Also, Jon has been able to keep her grounded. This past week, she felt grounded and thought that she wanted to get out and have some fun. Turns out, she wanted to be back in the hotel room and with only one person.

Jon.

After the show, Jon had looked for the nearest diner because apparently, that was the creative writers definition of fun. He spotted that Roxanne wasn't with them and began to worry. He pushed the door to go inside the dinner and approached the Tom Cassielo, the assistant creative writer. He had told her that Roxanne left an hour ago, saying that she wasn't feeling good and had intentions of going back to the hotel room and get some sleep. Jon thanked him and went across the street to the bar. Maybe, he would grab a beer before getting back to the hotel. He opened the door to the bar and he spotted, Roxanne, drinking out of a beer. Jon raced to Roxanne.

"Roxanne, why are you doing here?" Jon asked her strictly.

"I'm - I'm having some fun." Roxanne slurred out of her mouth. It was obvious that she was drunk. She went to get another sip of her beer.

Jon yanked the beer out of her hands, which angered Roxanne. "That's enough fun. Let's get back to the hotel."

"Humph, what if I don't want to go back to the hotel?" Roxanne pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then, I'll carry you." Jon picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Hey, let me down." she slurred at him. Jon carried her out of the bar, while Roxanne continued to rant about how he should let her down.

When Jon and Roxanne made it back to the hotel room, Jon placed her on her bed. He fluffed up her pillow and put a blanket on her body. "Alright, Roxanne. Just get some sleep." he instructed her. He didn't really want to focus on her and her stupid actions. He then got off the corner of her bed and began to walk out of her room.

"Jon."

Jon turned around with the sound of Roxy's voice. "What do you want Roxanne?" he sighed. He really wanted to get some sleep before, he goes to a flight the next morning for the Smackdown taping tomorrow night.

"I want to kiss you." Roxanne said.

Jon raised a brow. "Yes Roxanne, and so does every fan girl around the world." he teased her with a grin appearing on his face.

"No, I want to kiss you." she said again.

"I don't want to kiss you." Jon said to her.

"Why not?" Roxy rolled her eyes at him.

"Because I want you to be sober when I kiss you."

* * *

_Awe, I had to end the chapter like that. Is there some same feelings on both sides? Thanks you to: K00kieDokie, DeeMarie426, justkimmy, emma and BlackWidow101 for your lovely reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	9. Anything For You, Roxanne

Roxanne couldn't keep her eyes open. Her head was pounding against her skull. Maybe, it was the wrong decision to drink last night. She couldn't remember what had provoked her to drink. She looked around - she's in her hotel room, with the palm of her hands, she felt the cushion of her bed. She saw the appearance of the white covers and fluffy white pillows. How did she get back to the hotel room last night? Then she remembered it - Jon had found her and he brought her back to the room. She smiled - Jon went looking for her. But, how did he know where she was? That was the part, which got her confused. How did Jon know about her whereabouts? Perhaps, one of the creative writers informed him of where she was. It was probably the smartest thing they have done in a while.

"Hello Sweetheart."

The voice sounded cheery, but raspy at the same time. The sensation of the voice, pounded her skull. Roxy threw her head back to her pillow and covered her entire body and head with the sheets. She had no time at all for Jon and this argument that she wasn't prepared for. Why does she feel like something bad is going to come out of this? She had no idea at all and that's what terrified her, but also concerned her at the same time. Jon went inside her hotel room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Roxanne! We got a big day ahead of us! It's Tuesday and you know what that means?" Jon with so much enthusiasm asked her.

"Smackdown taping day!" Roxanne exaggerated her excitement. Her tone of voice sounded how Jon sounded like - exaggerated and very, very annoying.

"Yes," he grabbed her sheets. "Now, get up Roxanne. I know, you're dealing with your hangover and such, but can you get up for me?" he pleaded and began to pull the sheets out of her bed. Roxanne turned to her back against the bed, but with the pillow still covering her face.

"I will in a few minutes. Let me get myself together." she just lied in bed, trying to find peace within herself. She took a few deep breaths and then took the pillow out of her face, that was when she could look at Jon's face. Roxy frowned and remembered why she went to the bar in the very first place. Her co-workers called her not fun and Jon's bitch. It stung her. Those words hurt her, but it wasn't her fault that she was keeping things professional.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked her because of the facial expression on her face. Roxy's facial expression made him frown as well. He wanted to hear her out and know what was up on her mind.

"Jon, am I your bitch?" Roxanne asked, she felt strange for asking that question. She shouldn't be insecure because of that question, but she was. "Do you think I'm fun?" she was a little insecure and didn't know what to think of any of this.

"You're not my bitch. I'm more like _your_ bitch," Roxanne's eyes widened at Jon's response. She didn't expect a response like that and she released a chuckle from under her breath. Jon laughed along with her. "I think you're loads of fun, especially that one night stand we had, where I taught you that - " Roxy interjected.

"Too much detail, Jon. I don't like it when people bring up things like that. What if management found out what occurred. I could lose my job for sleeping with the talent. Hell, if management finds out that we're sharing room with each other, my dreams of being a creative writer will end." Roxy thought about the possibly outcomes, of if her and Jon's relationship going out to the public.

"No one is ever going to figure about our one night stand and besides, we're sharing a hotel room is only because without me, you're dead. I'm protecting you and if any of this does end up coming out, I'll take all the blame. Anything to save you and your job." Jon in his mind was prepared if this ever occurred. He had everything thought of and wasn't too concerned about it.

Roxy couldn't help, but believe him. Jon seemed to have a good eye about everything that went on. She nodded and then sprung up from her cushioned bed. She felt the softness of the carpet between her toes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she stepped into the shower head, she let the hot water rain all over her. It heated her up from the coldness that she felt in her bed. Jon was obviously waiting outside for her, it wasn't necessary for him to do that. But, Jon's a protective guy and has shown that to her the past few weeks, this has been a part of the routine. The question still stood.

How long will he keep protecting her?

* * *

"Roxanne, we still need the scripts for RAW next week." Tom Cassielo informed the redhead, who was storming her way backstage at the Smackdown taping in her black pumps. Roxy wore a pink floral top and some black, tight skinny jeans; her hair flowed behind her back, looking at the scripts - the scripts weren't finalize, but she knew that this script could be the final one that will be used on RAW next week.

"Alright, Tom. I'm almost done looking at it." she informed him, scribbling some last notes onto the script. The way she wrote had aggression with every move of the pen. She was almost done, so she went extra fast. Finally, she stopped writing and give the edited script to the assistant creative writer.

Tom studied the script for a moment. There was a lot of pen marks in the script with notes on the sides, top and bottom of the scripts. Whenever Roxy did this, he knew that she wanted the script to be perfect. He didn't complain so much. The scripts have been perfect the last few weeks, and it was thanks to her extra editing. "I'll give it to David and the rest." he held the script up, awaiting for permission to go.

Roxanne nodded, indicating that it was okay for Tom to show the script to the rest of the creative writers. With that response, Tom left Roxy and she was all alone now. She continued walking the backstage area, taking her time because she didn't want to trip on her pumps because the arena that they were in Smackdown this week had a bunch of a steep hills every three feet. You couldn't blame her for wanting to be safe.

She stopped and a smile shined through her mouth. She spotted Jon talking to Colby and Joe in the catering area. Roxy bit her bottom lip. Should she approach him? Or should she find AJ Mendez and go over RAW next week? Night of Champions was next week. So, she had to go over the scripts for every participate. Why the hell was she debating about approaching Jon? Roxy and him are professionals and they work in a professional level. There was nothing wrong about that, right?

Roxanne smiled and walked confidently to The Shield, making sure that she watched her step, while she began to hear her heart beating. Why the fuck was she nervous? Snap it out, Roxanne. You have to keep it professional. She carried on that smile the minute that she spotted Jon.

"Hey Roxy." Colby greeted her, when Roxanne approached the group. He paid attention to her smile and couldn't help, but smile back. Roxy had a smile that could light up the room. He thought that she didn't need to be all serious all the time.

"Ms. Collins." Joe greeted her after Colby.

"What's up, Roxy?" Jon asked casually, his hand pressed against the wall. It made Jon look awesome and cool. There was no way that he was going to be some nervous fool. Jonathan Good does not get nervous and especially not on the redhead creative writer.

"Just wanted to say hello and such." Roxy smirked and with her hand, moved the pieces of her long, red hair to the back of her shoulder. Honestly, she just wanted to look cool. She wanted people to see that she was having a cool conversation with the guys.

"Well, hello and such." this was the lamest response that Jon could think of. Colby and Joe couldn't help themselves with a little eye roll. Was this the best that he could think of? Where the hell did their best friend go? This was certainly not him at all.

"Ms. Collins, gentlemen."

The four of the adult turned to Stephanie McMahon by the sound of her voice. What did Stephanie want now? Roxanne swallowed the lump in her throat. Had Stephanie found out that one night stand? Roxy always feared that the night was going to bit her back. Even with Jon's reassurance, she was still afraid about what this could mean about her job.

"Stephanie." Joe, Colby and Jon said it in that order.

"Stephanie." Roxy responded in the most confident way possible. There was no chance in hell that she was going to let her fear shine through her. That wouldn't be a professional thing for her to do.

"Roxy, I need to have a word with you." the sentence hit Roxanne like a ton of bricks. Her heart dropped to the floor. The fear had finally hit her.

The one night stand could come back to haunt her.

* * *

_Does Roxy have the right to be afraid or could it be something else that Stephanie wants to talk to her about? I just want to thank: DeeMarie426, justkimmy, emma, BlackWidow101 and charmedbyortonbarrett for your reviews! Awesome! Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	10. Brand New Changes

"Roxy, I need to have a word with you." the sentence hit Roxanne like a ton of bricks. Her heart dropped to the floor. The fear had finally hit her.

The one night stand could come back to haunt her.

Roxy swallowed another lump inside her throat. She could feel her throat getting dry, but how she felt on the inside, she refused to let it reflect herself on the outside. She couldn't let Stephanie or even The Shield think of her as weak and frightened - she had to stand on her two feet and walk away with Stephanie, besides the one night stand could not be coming back to haunt her. Stephanie could have wanted to ask her about something completely different and away from the topic of her sex life. Roxanne walked right behind Stephanie. She struggled to keep her head up, even though, she is expecting the worse to come out of this talk. Stephanie opened the door to the TV room, stood behind it and gestured for Roxy to walk in. After Roxy walked into the room, Stephanie walked in.

Stephanie studied Roxy, looking at every angle of Roxy that she could. She nodded and nodded, but no words came out of her mouth. Roxy just stood there, letting little breaths being released from her body.

"Ms. Collins, you have been under the radar now that you have someone that is out to get you. First, we had you almost getting run over, then we have a light magically fall out of the ceiling and about two weeks ago, you have an encountering with The Bellas and Eva Marie. Can you explain on why you would want to get in a fight with three WWE Divas?" Stephanie stood there with her arms folded across her chest, awaiting for Roxy to give a response. Roxy was in relief that it wasn't what she thought it was going to be. However, it was something else that was coming back to haunt her. It was her encountering with The Bellas and Eva Marie, a fight in which they started.

"The Bellas and Eva were angry about April's pipe bombshell. The three of them couldn't separate the fact that April's script was in fact a script. Then, Nikki started applying pressure on my aching shoulder, forcing me to tell them that it wasn't my thoughts in the script. After, Eva grabbed me by the hair and Brie kicked me in the gut. Jon Good was able to find me just in time before those three could give me anymore punishment. The only physical action that occurred from my part was pushing Nikki on the couch." Roxanne explained, letting the information absorb in Stephanie's head.

"So, it was The Bellas and Eva being physical with you and not the other way around?" Stephanie asked, which made Roxy confused. They said that_ she_ was all physical with them? Those lying bitches. They would stoop down to lies just to get her out of the company.

"That's what they said?" Roxy questioned.

"Well, Nikki and Eva said that, but if what you say is the truth, I can delay the date of Nikki's return match and for Eva, I can get her finned." what Stephanie had brought up made beautiful music in the redhead creative writer's ears. Could Nikki and Eva be brought justice to them? No pun intended.

"It's the truth. But, what about Brie? She did kick me in the gut." what was going to happen to Brie Bella? She was physical with her. What was going to happen to her?

"About Brie, We're thinking about giving her a push -" Stephanie was interrupted.

"What do you mean that you're planning to give Brie Bella a push? She was put of the trio that wanted me out!" Roxanne couldn't believe it. They're planning to give Brie a push for being a bitch? Who knew that being a bitch would get you far in the company?

"Roxy, with Bryan's push as the face of the company, I think that it would be good business to expose Brie's and Bryan's relationship on RAW. With Bryan eventually winning the WWE title, Brie can win the Divas Championship from April." Stephanie continued.

Roxy's jaw dropped to the floor angrily. "You're planning to take that title away from April. She has wanted this for so long and to have that title taken away by that stupid, talentless Total Diva is making me sick. I'm not going to take the title away from April." Roxy declared and shook her head.

Stephanie shook her head at Roxanne, unimpressed with her. "If you want to keep your job, you will."

* * *

Night of Champions was happening and Roxanne was just done watching the Divas Championship match. April had retained her Divas Championship and was awaiting for April to walk backstage. Roxanne wanted to congratulate the champion and tell her what things have been decided for her. In her skin tight baby blue dress and tan pumps, she watched April appear from the curtain in her custom pink t-shirt, shorts and long Chuck Taylors. April clutched her championship and gave it a kiss. She was thrilled that she got to compete tonight and hopes to compete again real soon.

"Ms. Collins!" April exclaimed and raced to hug Roxy. Roxy was caught off guard with the hug as April tightens her grip on the creative writer. April released the hug, making Roxanne really relief. "Did you see my match. I totally kicked ass out there! Those Total Divas got what they deserved."

Roxy frowned. She hated being the one that told the bad news. "April, I hate to be the one with all the bad news, but I don't think you're going to be Divas Champion for long." she informed the petite brunette.

April's heart fell to the floor. What was Roxy telling her? That she can kiss the championship goodbye? What did she do? Did she say something horrible and this is management's way of punishing her? "What do you mean? Did I do anything wrong?" she couldn't believe it.

Roxanne shook her head. "Stephanie and the others think that a Total Diva should win the championship. It seems like you're no longer that hot Diva around." she sighed.

"Who are they wanting you to put the title on?" April choked, she couldn't bear some Diva, with littler experience, winning the championship. April couldn't stand someone who just waltz in the WWE and gets a title put on her.

"Brie Bella." Roxy flat out said.

April frowned. "Oh, okay," she began to walk away upset.

"April, you're not going to be left in the shadows." Roxanne assured her with a small smile on her face.

April turned around. "I hope not. But, I just hoped you would have fought for me to keep the title." she walked away, leaving Roxanne to think of her words.

* * *

"I felt so terrible for her. I know, I can't show favoritism, but I couldn't help, but not feel sorry about her." Roxy was explaining to Jon about her and April's confrontation last night. Jon and Roxanne were backstage, Jon had his match with Nick Nemeth, also known as, Dolph Ziggler earlier in the night. It really did bug Roxanne how April took the news - _I just hoped you would have fought for me to keep the title._ Those words haunt Roxy's head. She closed her eyes, and opened them up right away. She couldn't help, but feel terrible for April. She couldn't stand her character AJ Lee and now, she's feeling bad for her. Roxy looked at Jon, who had been listening to her the entire time, never looking away from her. He could tell that she felt bad and put his hand on her right shoulder.

"I know that you feel bad, but every champion is somewhat going to feel that way. I probably would be upset at first, but I'll get over it. So will April." Jon assured her, trying to play the role as a compassionate friend.

"I hope she doesn't hate me for what's going to happen. I hate it when people hate me for things I have no control of," Roxy was frustrated with Stephanie's orders, clutching her long red hair and racking her head back and fourth. "I hate that Brie's push starts tonight. Mostly, I hate that Nikki is going to try to get into that spotlight. I swear, those two, along with Eva are going to make my job a living hell."

Jon had listened to Roxanne rant and wrapped his arms around her, looking into her eyes. "Don't let them get to you that way. Just focus on your job and ignore." he then did something that Roxy hadn't expect it - he kissed her on her forehead gently, getting her to blush a bit. "Will you do that?"

"I will." Roxy responded.

She so wasn't going to do that. She was going to give a piece of her mind to her problems.

* * *

_That confrontation can't end pretty for Roxy. I want to thank: LadyEvil21, emma, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, BlackWidow101 and Rue Dawn for your reviews on the last chapter. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	11. Punishments And Hiking, Part 1

"What the hell was going on? Roxanne? What were your motives and you know, you could lose your job because of it." Hunter couldn't believe what was running through the creative writer's mind.

"I think Brie, Nikki and Eva are behind all the accidents that have been occurring in my life." Roxanne answered. Brie's jaw dropped in shock.

"Those horrible things? I had no part of them, Hunter, you got to believe me." Brie pleaded to Hunter. The truth was, Brie had no part of the terrible things that had been happening to Roxanne. Sure, she has given her a hard time ever since she came to the WWE, but the only horrible thing that she had ever done was attack Roxanne and that was the last time Brie had ever done something like that.

"Brie's always with me and when she's not, she's with Eva or her sister." Bryan backed up Brie's claim. He was sitting behind Brie and Brie was sitting on a chair in front of Hunter's desk. Roxy sat next to Brie on the other chair that was in front of Hunter's desk. How this altercation happened was still fresh in Roxanne's mind.

_Roxy was walking backstage to join Randy and The Bellas for the segment that they were told to do. Randy would confront Brie about how Daniel wasn't going to be WWE Champion and that Randy was more of a good looking man than Daniel. She had so much motivation going on it excited her. But, it also angered her because she was going to let those Bellas have a piece of her mind. She walked backstage and found Brie, without her sister, talking to her boyfriend Bryan Danielson, also known as Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. Roxy wondered what happened to Nikki, but she could careless about what could have happened to the fake Bella. Roxanne developed a smirk on her pink lips and approached the three of them._

_"Roxanne, my lovely Roxanne, how are you? How's everything?" this was Randy's way of kissing up to the creative writer, but Roxy wasn't giving into it, like what Randy would have hoped for. But, it wouldn't hurt her to play along._

_"Oh Randy, I've been lovely. How have you been?" she asked the Viper with a lovely smile on her face, which had a way of lighting up the room._

_"I'm good now that you're here." Randy smirked._

_"Be careful, Randy. JoJo isn't going to like you hiding on the workers." Brie warned Randy, which made Roxy turned to Brie._

_"This is none of your damn business." was all that Roxy had to say to her. Brie had no right to interfere with her love life. But, those Bellas always love to find a way of causing drama backstage. It was like they were hired to ruin the lives of Superstars and Divas and now, creative writers._

_"I'm just trying to warn you. Maybe, you should back away, before you get your heartbroken." Brie warned her again. What was up with Brie trying to warn her about things like that? Of course, Roxy knew that Randy and JoJo had been dating. She was unsure if it was for Total Divas or it was something real. But, Roxy wanted to piss off Brie Bella. She wanted to get the Bella Twin rallied up._

_"And, I told you that it's none of your damn business." Roxanne began to get defensive; getting closer to Brie. _

_Brie, with her finger, push Roxy away from her by a few inches. "__Roxy, don't argue with me. I don't want you to get fired." _

_"I thought that you would love to see my ass out the door. I haven't been the nicest to you, your sister and Eva, don't you just want me out the door, so you three can be the faces of the Divas Division?" Roxanne had them all figured out._

_"Now Roxanne, please calm down. I don't want you to get in trouble." Bryan told her._

_"Roxy, let's just get this segment out of the way." Randy tried to reason with her, so she wouldn't do something that would get her or even any of them in trouble. Randy had his hand on her back, trying to move her away from Brie and Bryan._

_"Oh yeah, so something horrible can happen to me?" Roxy scuffed._

_"No! Of course not!" Randy assured her._

_"So Bella bitch over there can try to get me fired, knowing that it should be her ass out the door because she can't wrestle for shit and that I don't see why Bryan would want to one day marry a bitch. I mean, she's such a disgrace. I can't look at her." what Roxanne had ranted on about, Brie had taken noticed. Brie was in rage right now, while Bryan tried to calm her down._

_"Brie, calm down." Bryan tried to calm her down. He began to get worried about his girlfriend. Brie stormed to approach Roxy, which resulted in Brie tackling Roxanne to the floor and a catfight erupted, which was broken by Randy and Bryan._

"Bryan, don't be such a defensive boyfriend. I think Brianna is capable of defending herself." Roxy snarled.

"Roxy, I swear, I am not causing all this bad luck in your life. The confrontation in your office was the last time that I have messed with you. And with you hiding on Randy, I was just looking out for JoJo." Brie explained. Roxy didn't know if she trusted Brie. This could all be some trick that Nikki and Eva put her up to. Seriously, it seems like she can't trust anyone these days. The only person that she has been able to trust has been Jon.

"How do I know that Randy is not some plant in your operation as well?" Roxy asked, which made Brie roll her eyes.

"He's not some plant, he just likes hiding on you. Don't be paranoid, Ms. Collins." Brie sighed.

"I really think that you two don't like each other -" Hunter began, gaining back control of this discussion.

"No duh!" Roxanne bluntly said. Okay, so Hunter's not gaining back control.

"Couldn't be more obvious!" Brie folded her arms across her chest, agreeing with the creative writer.

"This is what I am resulting. I am no counselor. I need the both of you to be on decent terms, if we're going to give Brie her push. So, I found a solution." Hunter claimed.

"What's the solution?" Brie and Roxy asked at the same time.

"You two are going to go hiking." Hunter announced the solution. Bryan looked shocked, while Brie and Roxanne looked at each other in shocked. They didn't want to go hiking and didn't want to go with each other.

"Hunter, Brie and I have plans this weekend. Can you postpone that trip? This weekend is my time with Brie." Bryan was really determined for Brie not to go hiking with Roxy this weekend. It could be any other weekend, but not this weekend.

"What are you planning to do this weekend?" Hunter randomly asked Bryan.

"We're...going hiking." Bryan shyly responded. So, he doesn't want Brie to go hiking with Roxanne, but he wants to go hiking with Brie. This weekend was very important to him.

"Perfect! You and Brie can tag along and maybe Roxy can find someone that she likes and you all can go hiking with each other!" Hunter thought that this solution was perfect.

"No!" Brie and Bryan exclaimed.

"You will, if you want your pushes." Hunter stormed out of his office, leaving the three of them alone. Roxanne didn't want to look at them in the eyes, too much tension from two glares. She just couldn't handle it.

"I'll find someone to go with me." Roxanne's left eye began to twitch. Her habit was happening and with the last people that she wanted it to happen in front of. This day was just getting better and better. Roxanne rose up from her seat and walked out of the room, like nothing had ever happened.

Jon spotted Roxanne coming out of Hunter's office. He just wanted to make sure that she wasn't fired yet. He had heard from Randy over what had just happened. Roxy was twitching her eye, and Jon could tell that she was obviously angry. Roxy would always try to keep that habit hidden, but at times like these, it was impossible to hide.

"Please tell me you still have a job?" Jon was afraid of what the answer would be.

"I still have a job, but are you doing anything this weekend?"

* * *

_Whoa_! _How will Brie and Roxanne interact with each other and with their other by their sides, how does all of this turn out? I want to thank: justkimmy, chickiesgorawr, DeeMarie426 and BlackWidow101 for your reviews. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	12. Punishments And Hiking, Part 2

"Why is it so fucking hot?" Roxanne was sweating through her baby pink tank top, which she paired with some green Bermuda shorts. To be quite honest, Roxy is _not_ the hiking type. She never imagined herself hiking with Jon Good or with some woman that she has considered one of her enemies, Brie Bella. Jon had stopped for her, he wanted her to catch up with him and incase that she began to slip, he wanted to be the first one to catch her when she fell. Shockingly, he had agreed to join Roxanne in hiking with Bryan and Brie. He had no problem at all with Bryan and to him, Brie seemed like the sweeter twin than Nikki. After RAW had ended this week, he approached Bryan and said that they needed to find a way to get Brie and Roxy in good terms with one another. These two women hated each other's guts with a living passion. Roxanne needs to be professional and if Brie wants her push, she needs to be able to get along with her.

"I don't know, Roxanne. We're in California, where it's always hot!" Jon exclaimed, extending his hand to Roxanne, so she can pull herself up. Roxy held his hand and he yanked her up with him. Roxy yelped in the fear that she was going to fall, all the way to the floor. Jon held Roxy closer to him, she buried her face against his chest. Jon was wearing a black shirt and some green Bermuda shorts - the same type of bottoms that Roxy was wearing.

"Will it kill you guys to catch up?" Brie shouted from the peak that she was at. It really irritated her that she has to be hiking with some of the help. Roxy was the last person that she would ever like to go hiking with. She was as bad as Nikki is in hiking.

"Brie, just relax. Roxy's not used to hiking." Bryan told her, sticking up for the creative writer that wasn't so good at hiking. Brie folded her arms across her chest. She was being a little bitter, she can admit that. It even shocked Bryan at how calm _he_ was taking the entire thing. He had this weekend planned out only for him and Brie and to have Jon and Roxanne being forced to join them, he could have sworn that he was going to go nuts.

"I don't understand why the hell we have to drag her along with us," Brie complained and began to hike up like it was nothing at all. "Hurry the hell up, Ms. Collins!" she yelled at Roxanne and went back hiking up.

"I'll go on my own pace!" Roxy yelled back at Brie, struggling to hike ahead of Jon. She claimed that she didn't need Jon helping her up the rocks. She believed that she was alright on her own. When Roxy was ahead of Bryan, Jon hiked towards Bryan.

"Are these two ever going to be on good terms?" Bryan asked Jon. They had been hiking ever since ten in the morning and it's almost three in the afternoon and it seems like there is no hope for Brie and Roxanne to get along. Right now, it only seemed like a dream. But, Bryan has been telling Brie that she needs to get along with the creative writers if she ever wants to be Divas Champion. Being on Roxanne's good side, seemed to be the only way of her being a champion.

"If we make them do things that require them to work together, they can work together as a team, which will cause them..." Jon trailed on, waiting for Bryan to compete his sentence.

"To talk and possibly get along?" Bryan completed Jon's sentence. He was unsure when he said it. Jon nodded his head and with his fingers, shook Bryan's hair.

"That's the plan, Goatface!" Jon went up and hiked ahead of Bryan. Bryan stood there and shook his head.

"I am not a Goatface!" Bryan claimed.

* * *

When the four of them reached their first peak, they sat and had a snack and catch their breath. Roxanne had been sitting with Jon as she watched him, gulp up all the water that he had packed along with him. Jon didn't know how to bring up the news about how they were going to have a little friendly competition to see who would get to the last peak first. The catch was - it would be guys versus girls. Roxy was sure not going to like the sound of that. He was a little worried about her - could this be the last time that he would see her alive? Jon laughed inside his mind at the thought of Brie and Roxanne trying to kill one another.

"Why are you so smiley about?" Roxy asked Jon, noticing that he had a big smile plastered on his face. Roxanne was just eating the last of her pieces of red apples. She then dusted her hands clean and tighten the hold of her long red hair with a hairband.

"I was thinking that we should have a little friendly competition." Jon smirked, looking at Bryan, who smirked back without Brie noticing a thing. Brie was looking into her compact mirror, and with a pad, she wiped all the oil out of her face, focusing on her t-zone. Bryan looked at his girlfriend and tapped her on her shoulder.

"I was thinking that we should have a friendly competition." Bryan suggested to Brie. Brie closet her compact and put it back inside her backpack that she had brought along with her. She stared at Roxanne for a moment because she was talking to Jon.

"So, the first one to make it to the second peak, wins. It sounds interesting." Roxanne rested her head on Jon's shoulder.

"That sounds fun," Brie told Bryan and gave him a hug. "We would so beat Roxy and Jon. We're the best hikers in this hike. I think a little 'friendly' competition is what we need to spike things up." she smirked.

"I wasn't talking about us and Jon and Roxanne. I was talking about..." Bryan paused.

"Me and Brie and you and Bryan?" Roxy couldn't believe what Jon was telling her. Jon wanted her to work with Brie? Did Jon miss the fact that she can't stand being in the same room as Brie. She thought that she had made things clear. "Brie and I can't co-exist on the same team. I am positive that we will end up killing each other because of our strong hatred for one another."

"Come on Roxanne, for me." Jon took her hand and placed it on his chest. Roxanne bit her lip nervously, was this all part of his way of convincing her to do what he asks? She wasn't going to lie, but it worked. Jon gave a small smile, looking into her brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it - for you!" Brie finally agreed.

* * *

After the four of them had finished eating, the begin their friendly competition. It was Jon and Bryan on one team and Brie and Roxy at the other one. Brie stared at Roxanne and knew that they could possible end up losing the match. Roxy wasn't a good hiker, but Brie was a good hiker. The men would find it very interesting to see how these two opposites would co-exist in one team. Once the race began, the men got an early lead. To win the competition, the first time had to make it on top of the peak is declared the winner. It was nothing to it, unless Brie and Roxy were to kill each other on the way up.

"Come on Roxanne!" Brie yelled at the top of her lungs. This was out of what she would call her 'nice personality'. Something about Roxy always triggered something in Brie. It brought out her ugly side. It wasn't her fault that Roxy had made it clear that she hated Total Divas and everyone in the cast. Brie watched Roxanne struggle to get up. Roxy was tired as hell. The sweat was seeping down her shirt. She tried to block the horrid stench out of her nostrils. The last thing that she needed was for Brie Bella to tell her to hurry up.

"I'm not a hiker! You need to chill." Roxanne hissed at The Bella Twin. Brie continued to watch Roxanne tried to make her way up the pile of rocks that they had to get through. The rocks were huge - more like boulders. Brie had noticed that there was a tiny hole, which could make Roxy get stuck. She was totally unaware of what was ahead of her. Should Brie tell her something about it? This was a dangerous environment and it would be a fucked up thing for her to do? Well, her sister, Eva and she had been giving her such a terrible time.

"Roxy, there's a little gap ahead, be careful!" Brie yelled her instruction for the creative writer. Roxy looked up at Brie and began to look out for the tiny gap. Suddenly, Roxanne felt her shoe get stuck. She turned to try her best to get her shoe unstuck, but the impact of her attempt to get her shoe unstuck, made her fall back on the pile of boulders behind her. Brie covered her mouth and carefully, got herself down. When she approached Roxanne, Brie found her to have her eyes closed - what the hell has happened? Brie then saw that Roxanne was beginning to open her eyes, the rocks didn't hit her head, but the hit her left shoulder - the shoulder that has been bugging her ever since August.

"I broke it." Roxanne muttered under her breath in pain. She couldn't move her left arm. The pain was just unbelievable to her. She stayed in the position that she was in. Brie was terrified. She felt terrible for Roxy - the pain that she was in looked horrible.

What was Brie going to do now?

* * *

_Brie needs to find Jon as soon as possible. But, that is just MY opinion. lol. I want to thank: Rue Dawn, justkimmy, DeeMarie426 and BlackWidow101 for your reviews on the last chapter. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	13. Roxy Gets Surgery

Brie covered her mouth. Roxanne was really hurt and under her watch or her time with her. She really didn't know how to approach this. Brie was scared. Should she try to get Roxy up and for them to find Jon and Bryan? Or should she go find Jon and Bryan? She turned around to go find Jon and Bryan, but paused. She didn't want to leave Roxy there and hurt. She went down to look at Roxanne. Roxy kept clutching her left shoulder with her right hand, covering it. What should Brie say? _Are you okay?_ That would be a question that would be inappropriate to ask.

"I'm going to get Jon and Bryan and everything will be okay." Brie didn't know why, but she didn't want Roxanne to worry. That was the last thing that she wanted. She was on the verge to tears because she felt so terrible about what was happening at the moment. Brie was not a crier. She had to be strong for Roxy, who looked like she wanted to cry. She turned to go hike up to Jon and Bryan.

"Brianna."

Brie turned around, her hair whipping to the back of her head. "Yes, Roxanne." she waited for an answer from the creative writer. Roxanne sighed, the pain of her left shoulder was making it difficult for her to speak. Roxy grinned her teeth against each other.

"Tell Jon, that I'm okay, that it is just my shoulder." Roxy forced a smile on her face. Brie nodded and then went on her way to find Jon and Bryan.

Brie felt terrible about leaving Roxanne with her broken arm, but she didn't know what she could do. Perhaps, Jon could help get Roxanne up, Jon has broken his left shoulder before. So, that was Brie's best bet. Once she found Jon the last peak, she raced to him.

"Where's Roxy? What did you do to her?" the look on Jon's face became dark and serious. What did Brie do to his precious Roxanne? Brie looked like she wanted to break down. She was really scared about Roxanne. It had been the only genuine feeling that she had felt for the creative writer, ever since she came to the WWE.

"Roxanne broke her shoulder." Brie covered her mouth, breaking down in tears. She feared that Jon was going to hate her. She was the last to see Roxy and what if Jon thought that Brie was responsible for her broken shoulder? Bryan raced to his girlfriend's side. He disliked seeing Brie crying. He hated seeing Brie so vulnerable. Jon stood there frozen. She actually broke that shoulder. He had to go to her.

"I'm going to find her." Jon carefully went down the peak. He had to go after Roxanne. Jon was so scared that something bad was wrong with her, other than her shoulder. What if she had a concussion? Worse, what if she was dead right now?

"I swear, she just feel onto the boulders and broke her shoulder. Bryan, I am so scared. What if Jon blames me for what happened to Roxy?" Brie was a mess right now. What if she could lose her job for this? Sure, she was getting paranoid, but she couldn't help it.

"I know that you have nothing to do with it. Brie, don't be scared. I have you back incase things go wrong. I've always had your back. We've been dating for about three years and I love you. I'll love you as long as the ocean goes on." Bryan got into one knee and reached the back of his pocket, which revealed to be a small, black box. Brie covered her mouth in shock. She knew what was about to come. "Brianna Bella, will you marry me?" he popped the question.

"Yes!" Brie exclaimed as Bryan got up. Brie was giddy as he put on the organic engagement ring on Brie's left finger. She kissed Bryan and admired her ring. "This is so gorgeous. It was the ring that we picked!" she smiled.

"I knew that you would love it." Bryan smiled.

"What are the two of you waiting for? We got to get Roxanne in the hospital!"

Brie and Bryan turned to find Jon who was carrying Roxanne bridal style. He couldn't believe what was happening. Brie got a ring and Roxy could get a brace? This weekend just gets worse and worse for Jon.

"Sorry, but yes, let's get Roxy to the hospital." Brie announced.

* * *

"Roxy, it looks like you dislocated your shoulder." the doctor announced, looking at Roxy's x-ray of her shoulder. The four of them had finally made it to a hospital. Roxy frowned as Jon intertwined his fingers with hers, as a sign that things are going to be okay. Bryan held Brie as they looked at the x-ray.

"I'm going to need surgery?" Roxy asked, she was prepared for the worse. But, the thought of getting surgery did scare her. Being put to sleep, while an operation was occurring is what got her scared.

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Collins. It is best to do something about it as soon as possible." the doctor noted. Roxy turned to Jon. She was unsure to go along with the surgery, she was scared.

"I think that you should go along with it. We want your shoulder to get better. I promise I will be there for you." Jon assured her with a hug. Roxy looked at Brie and Bryan, who nodded for her, indicating that she should go along with it. This scared Roxanne, she wanted to cry, but she had to be this headstrong woman that she was so fond of. She looked back at the doctor and sighed.

"I'll get the surgery." Roxy agreed.

Roxanne's surgery was going to occur in twenty-four hours. She wasn't allowed to eat solids, drink liquids like milk after midnight of the surgery. If there were to be food or liquids in her system, the surgery would be canceled. Roxy was forced to take a shower, so she wouldn't get an infection. After she got out of the shower, she went and sat on the hospital bed. Jon, Bryan and Brie had been sitting down, not wanting to leave Roxy alone. A nurse came in and put on her identification bracelet on her right arm. She had her hospital gown on and the reality was getting to her.

"You guys didn't have to stay." Roxy formed a smile on her face.

"We wanted to," Jon responded and then looked at his wrist at his watch. "But, we only got a few minutes until visiting hours are over. Is there anything that you still need?" he asked to make sure. Roxy shook her head.

"I think, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking though." Roxy showed him a small smile. Brie and Bryan began to get up to walk out the door, but before they do that, they confronted the creative writer.

"Don't worry about the surgery, it will be alright." Bryan assured her, and looked at his fiancée.

"I hope that you're able to get better. Hopefully, you'll be back to work soon." Brie showed a small smile. Brie found it pretty awkward talking to Roxy. They were not the best of friends, but she couldn't help, but show some compassion for her. Brie was there for Nikki, when Nikki got her surgery, and if Roxanne wanted, she will be there for her as well. Brie had that mindset, where she felt like she needed to help someone, but she knew that Nikki and Eva wouldn't be too thrilled about it. Bryan then slowly guided her out of the room. Jon began to follow them, before turning back to Roxy.

"Get some sleep, please?" Jon pleaded. This was one thing that he wanted her to do - to get some rest. When he saw Roxanne nod, he smiled and he was on his way out the door. Jon had concern in his face, but he wanted to be strong for her. He just couldn't wait to see her, when her surgery was over.

* * *

Feeling groggy, Roxanne began to open her eyes, with each blink, her vision began to get more clearer. She didn't know what was happening right now. The last thing that she could remember was that she had gotten a shot that was going to help her fall asleep, and then somehow, she fell asleep. How was that possible? She never felt herself becoming tired? How did she randomly fall asleep? The power of what those shots will do to your body. She could finally see the people that were standing. It was her surgeon and _Jon? _When did Jon get here? Wow! She must be really losing it right now.

"Do I go home?" Roxy asked sleepily. Jon couldn't help, but laugh. Roxy sounded so cute to him right now, that he couldn't contain himself. Jon swooped the hair from Roxy's eyes to the top of her head.

"Not right now, Ms. Collins. You're still out of it. We think you just need to rest right now," the surgeon explained to her, looking at his clipboard. "Your surgery was a success, you'll make a recover in between eight to twelve weeks. Which means, that you may not go back to work, until you can move your left arm as well as you right one. I know you may not be an athlete, but are you left-handed?" he asked her.

Roxy raised a brow at the surgeon. "Does it matter which hand I write with?" she asked, springing wide awake, when she heard that she may not be able to go back to work. "I think that I may be able to write still." she chuckled under her breath.

"You just got surgery, I would say to stay away from working for a while. Just until your shoulder recovers." the surgeon recommended. Roxy would really hate to stay away from work, she had just gotten the job and to just stay in the sidelines for a while is going to suck for her. She has been thinking of a bunch of storylines and now, she may not be able to give out her idea because of her recovery.

"I'll see, if I can. I hate staying in the sidelines for so long. I'll probably get one of the creative writers to cover for me." Roxy sighed. Jon patted her head, he hated to see her upset and not doing what she loved the most. He had been through the exact same experience. He had injured his shoulder back at FCW and couldn't wrestle for about that much time.

"Alright, the nurse will be on her way, just stay put." the surgeon instructed her, and then walked away, leaving Jon and Roxy to themselves.

"Don't worry, it's just eight to twelve weeks. That may seem like a lot, but it will go by fast," something that Jon could do was make her feel better. He really wanted to be there for her and help her get through this. "We can do something fun to kill the time."

Roxanne began to wonder about what to do. "I think I have an idea of what to do." she gasped and smirked at the thought. She had finally thought about what kind of fun that she could do.

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"This," she grabbed Jon by his hand, pulling him closer to her. Roxanne smiled at him and that's when Jon knew what she wanted. "You get the message." she asked in a flirty way. Jon couldn't tell if Roxy was out of it, or this was actually what she wanted. But, she was inches away from his face. So, Jon leaned over.

And kissed her.

* * *

_Jon kisses her! Woo! I meant to get this chapter up on Wednesday, but my school work was kicking my ass and I couldn't post it up. Thanks to: chickiesgorawr, caleb's babe, AngelVanguard, DeeMarie426, TotalRedhead, BlackWidow101, KIRRAA, justkimmy, and Rue Dawn for your reviews! Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	14. A Little Assistance

The next month for Roxanne has been the worst. She had been watching RAW and Smackdown and realized that her storyline ideas have been thrown down the drain. First, John Cena was back, which she didn't want him back for another three months. It seemed like the creative writers couldn't live without their 'Superman'. Second, she had been noticing some tensions within The Shield, which she didn't want to happen for another few months. Third, Nikki Bella was number one contender for the Divas Championship? What in the flipping hell was that all about? What happened to her punishment? She knew that putting Tom Cassielo in her place would make the rest of the creative writers go weak. She blamed David Kapoor for bringing John Cena back too soon. Hell, she probably blames Tom for giving Nikki Bella a shot at the Divas Championship. But, the one thing that really pissed her off was seeing Randy Orton, the new WWE Champion? She had totally booked Bryan Danielson of becoming champion! Things were just falling apart for her. She struggled to get in touch with the rest of the creative writers or Triple H and Stephanie, but received nothing from them. Roxy had even tried calling the WWE Headquarters for them, but they weren't there.

On the bright side, her relationship with Jon seemed to be going well. Whenever Jon had came Miami, Florida, he had taken her out on dates. The last time that he came, he had asked her to be his girlfriend, which Roxy was hesitant about, but she knew that she had to say yes. She did care about Jon and what made him happy, but she was afraid that she would have to call off the relationship as soon as she went back to work- she couldn't stand the favoritism thing going on that would cause a lot of tension in the Superstar's locker room.

Right now, Jon was sitting her on the couch, while Brie and Bryan were sitting on the other couch. Another thing, Brie and Roxanne have been in good terms ever since the hiking trip. Brie would normally come on her days off with Bryan to help Roxanne around the house. Brie enjoyed being in Roxanne's house because it was so simple and neat. Especially, the backyard, where Bryan found himself spending a lot of time in, while Jon, Roxy and Brie were watching television. Television wasn't Bryan's thing, he says that watching television would kill brain cells and he sure does not want to risk that.

"So, Tom and Stephanie told me that I'm no longer in line to be the next Divas Champion, that Nikki is. I mean, I love Nikki, she's my twin sister, but I was kind of hoping that I was going to win the title at Hell in a Cell last week. Stephanie then said that she thought I was too scrawny and didn't have the 'girls' that Nikki have. Instead of Bryan and I being a power couple, they are now thinking of Nikki and John being a power couple. I think that they're slowly getting Bryan out of the championship picture. When I ask why? They responded with _'it's what's best for business'_." Brie used air quotes, ranting about the things that are wrong with the WWE for her.

"It's true- it's been a backstage motto for anyone that has decided to question the authority," Jon confirmed, agreeing with what Brie had said moments ago. "I've noticed that a bunch of script things are now coming to life backstage. But, we decided not to bring anything up because of what happened to Phil. He got a lesson at questioning authority in the ring on live TV."

Phil had questioned the sudden change in Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque. They were acting like the couple they portrayed in television and that's what worried some of the roster. They couldn't talk about that backstage or they would face serious consequences. It was like as soon as Roxy got hurt, Stephanie and Paul have been acting like different people.

"Really? What about the mystery person that has been trying to get rid of me? Are they still out there?" Roxanne has never forgotten about that person that tried to run her off the road and drop the production light on top of her. She figured, what if that one person was someone in the locker room or what if they're connected to The Authority as Roxy liked to call them.

"Not to be blunt, but I think they're in the roster. I think it's the people that are most happy that you're gone. It could possible be more than one person." Brie suspected.

"I agree with Brie. What if it's one of the Total Divas?"

Bryan had entered the room and into the conversation. He had enough with looking at the nighttime sky. As much as he loved looking at the stars, he just wanted to be part of the conversation that three of the people in the room were having right now. Bryan grabbed Brie, getting her out of the single green chair and taking her seat, while making Brie sit on his lap.

"Worse, what if it was Tom Cassielo or Stephanie McMahon?" Roxanne began to get worried. She thought it would make total sense if those two were the ones trying to get rid of her. Tom was her creative assistant, what if he wanted to get rid of her to have her job as head writer or Stephanie. What if her attitude was fake and that she really wanted her not to be the writer? She didn't know if it was the paranoia or the fact that she didn't know what was happening to the WWE, but she wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"Tom has been acting differently, he glared at me backstage and he's normally a nice guy. And Stephanie has always been a bitch." Jon stated, wrapping his arm around Roxy, being very careful on her on repaired shoulder.

"What if it was Eva Marie? She is known for having such a huge ego. She still hasn't gotten over how you paid her a lesson on live TV before you left. She claims that you have ruined her confidence and that she'll be the future of the WWE." Brie shrugged her shoulders, making Roxanne roll her eyes and laugh.

"Bitch so deserved it! I should have done it sooner!"

"So, what are you going to do about the Authority, when you come back?" Bryan had asked her, the atmosphere in the living room going from a rowdy atmosphere, to a silent atmosphere. Roxanne hadn't thought about it; she assume that it would be a long while, until she was ready to go back to work. What made things a lot more tougher was not knowing what the hell was going on backstage and struggling to contact someone, without the use of a voicemail. Things did seem really fishy about everything going on.

"I can't be on the road right now. Not with the injury I have. But, can you guys be my eyes and ears and tell me about the things that are going on in the backstage scene. And, if you can, can you see about what the rest of the creative writers are talking about. I have been getting nothing from them and I'm the head writer. I'm afraid that if I don't know anything, I'm going to lose my job." Roxanne frowned; it was the last thing that she wanted to think about - her, jobless, in the streets. Roxy and the streets were not a good combination.

Jon squeezed her tight for a hug; embracing everything of her. The smell of strawberries came out of her hair and went right through his nostrils. "We will do what we can, Rox. Don't worry about anything; we're here to do these big tasks for you. All you have to do is just relax and recover and in about eight weeks, you should be back at work." Jon assured her that everything was going to be alright and Roxy wanted to believe him, but she wasn't so quite sure right now.

"Can one of you tell Stephanie or Hunter about my recovery? I've tried getting in hold with them, but I don't know if they received the message." what other thing that has been stressing the redhead was contacting her bosses. It has been a lot of struggle, but no luck at all, which angered her.

"We will do what we can." Jon responded.

* * *

_Wonder how that is going to work out for them! The next chapter, I will try to give you guys an idea of what the WWE has become and how Stephanie, Tom and Paul have been power hungry monsters. I want to thank: chickiesgorawr, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, TotalRedhead, ghunter182003 and BlackWidow101 for the reviews. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


End file.
